Little Red Riding Hood and One Bad Wolf
by Petersgirl2011
Summary: After the wolves kill Laurent to save Bella; more vampires that are coming to Forks for her. There is not enough of the pack to fight them all. Bella goes on the lam with the last wolf that she would ever expect to protect her. On the run together they find a world of adventure, danger and love. THIS NO IMPRINT STORY! BUT IT'S ONE FUN RIDE! *******1ST PLACE WINNER OF BEST HUMOR
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and hot kinky wolf loven. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

**BELLAS POV**

I have been spending all of my time at the reservation with Jacob. Trying to salvage what little bit of life that I have left in me after the Cullens left me. If it was not for him I would have not made it this far. Even though my best friend ended up being a wolf; it seems to have made our relationship stronger.

Tonight Charlie and I are going to a bonfire cook out with the pack. Knowing what they are doesn't bother me because I had already been thrown into the world of the supernatural with the Cullens. But I am not welcomed by all there. Some of the wolves hate me because I love Edward Cullen and others fear that I will turn on them for other vampires.

Someday they will see that I love and respect them as my family. I would already be dead when Laurent came to avenge James death for Victoria if it was not for them. They risked their own life to save me only I didn't know at the time what they were.

But now that I know their secret; it makes life easier for all of us. They don't have to pretend that everything is different when I am around them. I don't have to pretend that I am not a magnet that is drawn into their dangerous world. Jacob can just be what he is when he is around me. Sometimes he fears that he will hurt me but I know that he never will.

I called Emily to see what she wanted me to bring for the dinner tonight. She said to make a desert. I love being around her and talking to her. She has the most positive outlook and the most upbeat personality of anyone that I know. We have gotten close since I have been hanging out there so much. I spend time with her when Sam is not around because I don't think that he cares for me to much. But Emily tells me that is just his personality and not to worry that I am welcome there anytime.

I made two cakes and six dozen chocolate chip cookies to take. I know how much the pack loves to eat. Charlie called while I was frosting the cakes and told me he would meet me there after work. I figured that I would go early to help Emily out.

Emily and I had a great afternoon together. Everyone loves her and it is not hard to see why. She was yelling at Seth because he was eating it as fast as she could cook it. "Stay out of the food. There has to be enough to feed all of your brothers tonight." I told him to follow me outside.

I had made a lot of cookies so I gave him a handful of them. "Thanks Bella I'm starving." He is so sweet and nice to me. He doesn't hold the Cullens against me. To Seth I'm just Bella that is his friend.

Charlie called Billy and told him that he wouldn't be able to come tonight. There have been ten people killed by an animal attacks. All of the police force had to report to find the animals that were doing this. It was like the string of killings were making a path straight to Forks.

When they called an emergency council meeting I knew that it wasn't animals at all. It was vampires. We couldn't attend the meeting so Emily and I waited at the house for them to be done. Emily kept telling me not to worry but I already knew if they were coming who they were coming for.

All of the pack was on patrol and high alert. Different vampires had been showing up at the edge of their land tonight. It has been hours for the rest of us; sitting around on the beach waiting to hear what was really going on. Sam left a couple of pack members close by to protect us.

Jacob came back carrying Brady in his arms because he had been hurt by the vampires. I went down the beach with everyone else to see what had happened. Leah was telling everyone "There were five vampires and just me and Brady. Three of them had him down and I didn't get to him in time. He was fighting them off as hard as he could. But he still so young and has never had to fight them before. These were leeches that I have not come across before except for the redheaded one. He passed out before you guys got to us." He is so young and his mother was weeping. A lot of mothers were weeping because it could have been their own child. Collin, his brother, took him from Jacob and was carrying him to their house. My heart was breaking. Vampires are starting to invade this town and it is because of me.

Leah got inches from my face "I say that we hand you over to them. There are not enough of us to fight them all. They are only here because they want you. Brady paid for your loving the fucking Cullens so much." I knew in my heart that she is right. If I had not fallen in love with Edward and the wolves had not saved me; none of this would be happening right now.

I needed to get my shit together. I went to go back down the beach to where we had been. I needed to set down and calm myself. But Paul got in front of me before I made it there "This is all your fault you stupid little bitch. I hope his cold dead dick was worth all of this bullshit that you're causing. You have done nothing but ruin the lives of those that you are around. You're doing it to Jacob too. You have him following you around like your something special. You don't give a fuck about him and you're using him just like your using all of us. Where are your precious little Cullens at now that you need them? Answer me?" I could not breathe let alone answer him. I have always known that he did not like me. But hate was not a strong enough word for the way he feels about me.

Jacob got in front of me and pushed Paul back "Leave her alone. It's not her fault that these other fucking leeches came here." Jacob was defending me even though I know that it is my fault.

Paul laughed at him "Jacob you are so stupid if you believe that she will ever love you. That pussy is so ice cold and she will use it to keep you on the hook. Shit she won't even give you any." Jacob shoved him again.

They were both starting to shake and I knew that they were about to phase. Sam was yelling at them "Both of you calm down now. Bella get away from them." But I just stood there like time was standing still. Jacob was fighting his brother again for me. I can't do this anymore with Jacob. He will only be miserable in one way or another as long as I am around him. He has done nothing but heal me and I keep hurting him.

After two days of the pack constantly being on patrol and more of them getting injured by the vampires because I was on the reservation; I decided to leave. I know that Jacob will be mad and hurt once he finds out but I have to. This is how for once that I can protect him and return all the selfless love he has given me.

When Jacob got ready to go on patrol this morning again I hugged him "Jake I will always love you. Thank you for everything that you have done for me."

He smiled that beautiful smile that lights up my world "Bella I will always love you too. This is what we do; kill vampires. I would take my last breath to know that you are okay. You are going to return my love someday, you'll see." Jacob is going to make a great man for someone. I have tried to have those kinds of feelings for him but I can't.

I wrote two letters one for Jacob and one for Charlie. I left Jacob's letter on his bed for him. He will always be my best friend and the one that saved me. When I was leaving the house Billy asked me where I was going. I was trying to sound convincing "I'm just going to help Emily cook for the pack today. She has been cooking nonstop for the last couple of days and I just want to help out. I'm going to stay there tonight too and I will be back in the morning." He told me to be careful and to not wonder off alone.

I stopped at the bank and took out what money I had in my savings account. I needed to leave here to at least protect Charlie. There wasn't enough of the pack that they could protect him anymore. They had to worry about protecting their own and their land.

Charlie would be gone for the next week anyways. Everyone was reporting within the Tri-County to figure out what was killing all those people. I just hoped that the vampires would not find him.

When I got home I was trying to decide where I was going to go. I left the letter on the table telling Charlie that I was going to my moms and not to worry. I am not going there either. The vampires would just kill her and Phil. Maybe the vampires will follow me and leave everyone else alone or just finish the job so that this will finally be over with.

I heard someone coming through the front door downstairs. My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute. Was this going to be the night that I meet my final destination?

I was thinking about which would be worse; getting killed quickly tonight so that I no longer would have to keep running from the evil vampires that want me dead. Or keep dyeing inside slowly for the vampires that I love so much that left me behind because they didn't care or love me back. I think the quicker is the better option because either way I am on my way to hell right now. At least if they kill me they will stop hurting the ones that I love and so will I.

I yelled hello downstairs to whoever was there but no one answered me. I went downstairs because at this point the outcome really didn't matter to me. I saw Paul standing at the bottom of the stairs. Maybe he came here to continue telling me how much he hates me.

He waited until I got down to the bottom of the stairs "You need to pack fast. There is going to be more leeches coming. I came to get you out of here." Why would they send him here? They all know how much he hates me. I know that Jacob wouldn't so I was going to use caution with him. Maybe Jacob got hurt and they had no other choice but him.

"Why did they send you to get me and bring me back? Is Jacob alright? I'm not going back to the reservation. I have decided that I am only hurting the people that I love. I just want this nightmare to be over with." Tears were coming and I was trying to be strong. I am tired of being the weakest link to everyone and them having to take care of me. So I held them back because he is the last person that I wanted to see me cry.

He was smug "No one sent me first of all. Jacob is still out on patrol. We are not going back to the reservation. We are leaving this town to save what brothers that I have left. They will all be slaughtered trying to save your dumb ass." I hate him as much as he hates me. That is usually a word that I do not use but for him I will make the exception.

I started walking back up the stairs "Thanks but no thanks. I don't understand why you're here but I am not going anywhere with you. So you can fucking leave now."

Paul grabbed me off of the stairs and had me pushed up against the wall before I even knew what was happening "You don't fucking get it do you? This is not an option. I am ignoring the direct orders of Sam by leaving the reservation. Do you know what will happen when he figures out that I just left and I am not coming back? You will leave with me one way or another. I am trying to save you so don't try my patients. Now go pack your shit and get your ass in the car." Then he let go of me.

Paul scares me and I wasn't sure that I could trust him "Why would you want to save me? You hate me and tell me so all the time. How do I know that you are telling me the truth about anything and that you won't hurt me?"

He rolled his eyes "If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already, duh. I can't save everyone else without saving your ass too. Besides I… I just have my reasons so do it. Oh and one more thing. You can't piss me off or I will phase. This is going to be hard for you. Because when you are near me; I get pissed off. But if I phase then everyone will know where we are because they will be in my head." He is such an asshole. I wasn't going anywhere with him. I just had to think of a way to get him out of the house.

I told him that I would go with him. I just needed a few minutes to get my stuff together to wait for me in the car. When he went out the door I locked it "Ha, I'm not going anywhere with you. What do you think about that you stupid wolf bitch?" Damn that felt good even though I had to do it through a locked door. I am getting really tired of him calling me a bitch. So I wonder how he likes it.

I went back upstairs so that I could call Jacob and tell him about Paul coming here for me. When I walked into my bedroom Paul was standing by the window. Fuck he came back in through the opened window.

"Bella I don't think you are getting the whole meaning of don't piss me off. This is how this is going to work. If you pull one more stunt I will do a vampire drive by and throw you out the window of my fucking car to the vamps myself. Now pack your shit." I bet that he would love to throw me to them too.

Paul started to walk out of my bedroom door and stopped but he never turned around "You have two choices right now. Leave with me on your own or I will take you against your will. I am not going to wait long. So if I were you I would make your decision quick. You have five minutes so don't make me come back in here." Then he walked out the door.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me. I am not sure how much longer that I will be allowed to continue this story on this site. I heard the song: Little red riding hood you sure are looking good. You're everything that a big bad wolf could want.**

**I had that silly song in my head all day. I thought of Paul and came up this story.**

**I am now writing at thewriterscoffeeshop . com It is easier to just put twcs library in the search engine. My pen name is: petersgirl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and hot kinky wolf loven. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

**BELLAS POV**

I was searching ever where to find my cell phone. I thought I had left it on my bed. I had to get a hold of Jacob to let him know that Paul is trying to kidnap me.

Maybe it slid off the bed. I got down on the floor and was looking under the bed. But there was two feet standing at the doorway. Paul came back for me.

When I stood up he had my cell phone in his hand "Looking for this?" I shook my head no and he crushed it in his hand.

"Bella your five minutes are up. So walk out the door with me or I will make you go." This guy is crazier than I thought and I have to get away from him somehow.

"I left a letter for Jacob. I told him where I was going to be. So Paul if you take me he will come for me. You know how protective Jacob is of me." It was all I could come up with. I did leave a letter but I didn't tell him where I was going.

Paul took my letter out of his back pocket "Are you referring to this letter. Jacob will never know that you planned to runway on your own. I took it after you left. With your truck being parked in the driveway they will be looking for you here not where we are going. I also took the letter that you left on the table for Charlie too."

"Bella I know that Jacobs cell is on his night stand at home and he is still out on patrol. I just left a message for him that I smelled vampires and followed them here to you. I had to phase back from a wolf to walk around town. So when he comes here he will smell me but he will think that I was here to save you. We will just disappear into the night. No one will come looking for you." He has put so much thought into his little plan.

I was being taken from my house kicking and screaming by Paul. He had his hand over my mouth and I clamped down as hard as I could with my teeth.

He dropped me to the floor "You bit me you bitch." I started screaming for help.

He was man handling me and tried to put me in the car. I put my feet against the car frame and was holding on to the car door. He was prying my hands lose "You are so pissing me the fuck off. Get in the fucking car before I hurt you." I was no match for his strength.

He threw at me my purse and change of clothes that he picked out for me when he got in the car. "I suggest that you sit over there and just be quiet." He was hot and sweaty at least I made him work at taking me.

We had been driving for I don't know how long and he never took his eyes off the road. "Can you tell me where we are going?" I thought it was the least he could do.

Paul hesitated "Okay I will tell you who we are going to see but not the location. We are going to my grandma's house."

"Wouldn't your grandma live on the reservation too?" I was sure that Jacob told me that almost all living tribe members live on the reservation.

He rolled his eyes "Not all of my family lives on the reservation. My mother was half Indian and she passed away a long time ago. We are going to see her mother. Do you understand or do you need me to explain it slower to you?"

I was trying to have a civilized conversation with him and decided it wasn't worth my time. I don't know why he has to be such an ass.

It finally came to me how to put a stop to this kidnapping from hell. I am going to annoy him until I piss him off enough to phase. Dangerous yes but so is staying with him.

He was singing the same song over and over, Promised Land. "I left my home in Norfolk Virginia. Carolina on my mind. I straddled and rode the Greyhound into Raleigh and on across to Carolina. They won't let the poor boy down."

Great he thinks that he is Elvis fucking Presley. I pushed eject on the CD player and started playing with the radio. He looked at me and pushed the CD back in and started playing it again.

We did this a few times until the last time I did it he slapped my hand "Don't touch my radio."

I laughed at that because he didn't say not to touch the CD player. I reached over and popped out the CD "You didn't say that I couldn't push the eject button now did you?"

He snapped at me "Are you always this fucking annoying?"

I snapped back at him "Are you?" This went back and forth for a while too.

He was starting to get pissed and that was my goal "Bella why do you always answer a question with a question?"

I smiled "I don't know. Why do you?"

After an hour of my trying really hard to get on his nerves it worked. Paul was starting to shake and pulled the car over "Bella I swear that if you say one more word I will tie you up and gag you."

I got out of the car and was ready to watch him phase. I was pouring it on thick "What kind of man are you Paul taking a little girl against her will? I bet that makes you feel like a big man does'nt it? But then again you are not that much of wolf either are you? Jacob is twice the man and pack member that you are. He has always said that you are the weakest of the pack."

He still hadn't phased. What the fuck do I have to do to him to get him to do it? I walked closer to him "You wouldn't dare tie me up you pansy pussy ass wolf."

He did; I was in the back seat of the car tied up and gagged with his sock. I think it was a dirty sock too. "Ah do you hear that Bella, silence. Why yes I would love to sing to you. Thank you I think that I have a lovely voice too." He went back to singing that same fucking song twenty more times just for me. Singing it louder than he had sung it before. I so hate him.

We check into some sleazy hotel for the night. Paul wanted to shower, eat and sleep. I guess that I am lucky to get that much from him. But I am grateful that I am not tied up anymore and to get the taste of sock out of my mouth.

When we went into the room it only had one bed "Paul couldn't you have at least got a room with two beds?" That was really making me nervous.

"Well your royal hineass I would have if they had one. You don't have worry I would never touch you. You're not my type and besides I like my women to have curves. You're as flat as a board." I can add insulting to the list of things that he is.

I went in to take a shower first. It had a small window and I thought about trying to crawl out of it. I turned on the water in the shower and climbed up on the toilet. It was going to be a tight squeeze even for me but I have nothing to lose.

I got my head, arm and one of my shoulders out. I must have caught my clothes or something because I was stuck in the window with my feet dangling in the air.

I heard Paul laughing "Bella I see that you're showing your ass again." Maybe I should have saved this escape route for when there was a bigger window.

"Are you going to help me down?" I was hoping that he could be nice to me just this one time.

He was laughing harder "No." He went in and turned the TV on. That asshole is going to leave me here.

My legs had already gone to sleep. I decided that it was time to be nice. You can catch more flies with honey is what my grandma use to say to me "Paul can you please come in here and help me get down?"

He was being his usual self "I will help you down if you tell me that I am the biggest, baddest and the hottest wolf of the pack. I am not a pansy pussy ass wolf."

He was paying me back for what I had called him earlier "Paul I think that you are the big bad hot wolf."

He is going to make this difficult for me "That was a real good start but I want you to say it like you mean it now."

I knew when I had been beat. "You are so hot that you make my panties feel like they are in a tizzy. You are so much bigger than any of the other wolves in every meaning of the word. You are one bad wolf."

With one yank he had me out of the window. He was setting me down on the floor and was whispering in my ear "I loved it when you called me a bad wolf. When I'm bad is when I'm so good."

I took a shower this time and didn't even think about trying to escape. Paul was nice enough to give me one of his t-shirts to sleep in since I only have one change of clothes.

He grabbed his bag before going in to take a shower and took out a pair of hand cuff. "What in the fuck are you planning to do with those? Paul please don't I promise that I will be good."

All my pleading didn't convince him not to hand cuff me to the bed post. He said it was only until he showered and went to get us some food. He told me that maybe the next time I had time alone that I would not try to escape from him. As he was cuffing my wrist he rubbed his hand over the bruises on my wrist and arm that he had given me.

After he showered he asked me what I wanted to eat. I wasn't that hungry but he told me it could be a while before we eat again so I told him to get me a burger and fries.

When he was putting his shoes on "I am sorry that I bruised your arms when I put you in the car but you shouldn't have fought me." Then he left. That is the nicest thing he has ever said to me. But what did he expect me to do; thank him for kidnapping me.

Paul brought us food and uncuffed me like he promised so that I could eat. We watched TV and I promised him that I would not try to escape in the middle of the night but he didn't believe me.

I am laying wide awake hand cuffed to the bed post listening to Paul snore louder than he sang to me. I thought about covering his face with a pillow but I was afraid of what he would do to me when he woke up.

Paul woke me up "Fuck, Bella get up we have to get out of here. They tracked us here." He pulled my hand cuffs a part. The one cuff was still on my wrist.

He picked me up and kicked the wall of the bathroom down. He took off running as fast as he could with me in his arms. I was holding on to him still not know knowing who had tracked us.

It seemed like we had been running for hours when Paul stopped "I think we lost them."

I still didn't know what is going on "Who did we lose? When can we go back?"

He sat down on the ground "Vampires were near. I had to get out of there so I didn't phase and so that they didn't get to you. We can't go back there. Your scent is everywhere including in my car. I figure that one of them will wait there for us to come back. It's a chance that I can't take."

I started to cry; Paul got up and put his hand on my shoulder "Bella it will be okay I will figure out something."

"All I have on is your t-shit and you only have on a pair of boxers. We don't even have a pair of shoes. We have no money at all and no car. You really want me to believe that it is going to be alright? Do you even know where we are?" He has to be the worst kidnapper that I have ever seen.

He broke the cuff that was still on my wrist and started walking away from me "Your problem is that you are spoiled Bella. This is how I live. No money to speak of and clothing is optional at any given time. I run or walk to almost everywhere I go. So if you want to live start walking with me and I will figure out something."

I followed behind him and my feet were aching from stepping on all kinds of shit. Paul stopped when we came to a field. It was a farm house that had clothes hanging out on the line.

Paul went up and starting taking clothes off the line. He was stealing their clothes "What are you doing? We can't just take their clothes."

He smirked at me "I am only just borrowing them. If it makes you feel better we can leave them a note and tell them thanks."

The shorts he grabbed for me must have been a little kid's pair because they were so tight that I could barely breathe. I tied up his t-shirt in a knot in the front so if anyone passed us on the road it wouldn't look like I didn't have anything on underneath it.

Paul was hilarious looking. The guy's jeans that he stole were too short for him. He looked like Stephan Urkel. The flannel shirt he didn't even bother trying to button up because it was too small for him.

A brand new car was passing us on the dirt road that we were on and stopped. The guy was dressed in a suit and didn't look like he belonged here. He was looking me up and down and it was giving me chills "Are you folks broke down. I could give you a lift to town if you need it."

Paul walked up to the car window "Yes my wife and I broke down about two miles down the road; if you could give us a lift to town that would be great."

Before I knew it Paul had the guy out of the car on the ground and had punched him out "Bella get in the car we have to get out of here."

Holy shit now we are about committing grand theft auto "No I am not going to jail for stealing a car. There is no way in hell that I am getting in it."

Paul threw his arms up in the air "For once can't you just make something easy on me. We don't have time to have this argument right now. I am not stealing the fucking car; I am just borrowing it so we can get the fuck out of here before the fucking vampires track us down again. For the love of god get in the fucking car on your own or I will throw your mouthy skinny ass in the trunk."

We were still driving around on the back country road with no idea where we were at. The car started shaking. Paul let out a long sigh "Shit we have a flat tire. I have to piss. Look in the trunk to see if there is a spare in there."

He got out of the car and didn't walk to far from it when he started doing his business. He could have at least made an effort to go a little farther off of the road. But what else do you expect from such a class act.

I popped the trunk "Holy shit. Paul I think you need to come see this."

He was grumbling "I can't even take a piss in peace when you're near me. What the fuck is so important that it can't wait?"

I yelled "Fine asshole, I will wait until you are done to tell you that there is a dead body in the trunk of the car that you just borrowed."

* * *

I** hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

**.**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house.**

**…**

**I am now writing at thewriterscoffeeshop . com It is easier to just put twcs library in the search engine. My pen name is: Petersgirl.**

**(A WOLF WHISTLE ) To everyone that marked this story as your favorite and sent me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and hot kinky wolf loven. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

**BELLAS POV**

Paul came over and looked in the trunk "Fuck what are the odds of stealing a car with a dead guy in it." Then he was mumbling low under his breath and I did not understand what he was saying.

I put my hands on my hips "Ha you just admitted that you stole this car."

He just rolled his eyes "Bella we have a dead guy problem right now and you want to focus on the car. What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think we can save this argument until after we take care of this problem first?" Maybe he was right. Maybe I should have saved that for when we are in the car and I have nothing else to argue with him about.

Paul was searching for identification for the guy. It did not seem to bother him at all about touch him which is really gross. There was not anything to tell us who he was but he had been stabbed to death; many, many times. He lifted the guy out of the trunk and was walking to the field with him "Paul what are you doing?"

He lay the guy down in the grass "I am getting rid of the body. If we get caught with the car that's five to ten years but if we get caught in a stolen car and a dead body in it that's life."

"You can't just leave him here Paul its wrong. His family will never know what happened to him." I know we could get in a lot of trouble but it is still wrong.

He came back to the car "I didn't kill him. I am sorry for his family but you need to take a good look around you. We are in heehaw hell right now. We can't stay here, we have to leave. Or we will end up just like this guy." Then he went to search the inside of the car to see what he could find. I did agree with him on the we are in hell part and it's his fault.

He took out a backpack and tossed it on the hood of the car. But when he opened it there was another surprise waiting for us "Holy shit, there has to be about fifty thousand dollars in here." I couldn't believe it. There were wades of one hundred dollar bills. Who carries that kind of cash around in a backpack?

Paul zipped up the backpack "Come on lets go." He went in got in the car.

This is just getting to crazy "We can't take the money. Don't you think the guy that owns it is going to want it back? He will be looking for us. What if he is the one that killed that guy? I don't want to end up in some field too." It is bad enough being chased by vampires I don't want a killer after me too.

Paul got out of the car "You worry to much. He only saw us for a couple of minutes. How is he ever going to know who we are and where we came from? He will never be able to track us down. By the time he makes it to town we will be long gone from here. I will make sure that no one hurts you or me. We will dump this car somewhere and since he was so kind to leave us a bag full of money we will buy another car. So get in the car because the clock is ticking Bella. I really don't think that you want to be locked in the trunk where a dead guy has been now do you?" He had a smirk on his face and I would have said he wouldn't have dared to do that but I already learned that lesson the hard way.

We left the car in a church parking lot in some town far away from where we were and used his flannel shirt to wipe it clean from our prints. He scares me more and more because he knew to do that to the car before we left it. I would have never thought of that.

The first thing we did was go to buy some clothes that fit and a pair of shoes. He gave me four hundred dollars "Buy whatever girly stuff you need. But I will be watching you so if you try to run I will punish you for it." Such the gentleman isn't he.

I went into the department store. I picked out three changes of clothes and a pair of sneakers. When I went into the dressing room to try them on I felt exhausted and sat down on the bench.

What started as a kidnapping has turned into a Thelma and Louise on the run nightmare. I got up and peeked over the stall doors. Paul was gone from the front door where he was standing. Maybe I could get away from him without him knowing. I am so tired from the lack of sleep and being on the run that I sat back on the bench to think it through.

I walked around the store pretending to be shopping. I got a toothbrush and toothpaste. I could not find him anywhere so I got a hair brush and checked out. I waited at the front door for him for twenty minutes.

I looked at the mannequin display in the window and I knew what I was going to do. I was going to steal the long haired red wig and dark glasses off of the mannequin. On one hand if I get caught shoplifting I would be arrested and I would be saved by the police if they did that. On the other hand if I get away from the store with it I could escape or get caught by Paul. But really what more could he do to me?

I had the wig on and dark glasses and I was walking down the street. I had not seen him yet and that is a good sign. I saw the police station was only about a block away. One more block and this shit is over.

I was almost there when I was dragged into the alley way. By you will never guess who? "Bella what did I tell you I was going to do to you if you tried to run? Although I do like the red hair on you more than your natural hair color; I still have to punish you. I don't need to see you to know where you are." He got close to my ear and whispered it "I can smell you a mile away. So stop trying to get away from me." It figures that he would like the red haired wig. I thought it made me look trashy. I am sure that is a quality that he looks for in a woman.

Paul picked me up and was carrying me behind the businesses "Bella do you know what that is over there?" It looked like a pond. Was this going to be my punishment? He is going to throw me in a pond. I thought he could be a lot more creative than that. But maybe I gave him too much credit.

It had a wire fence up around it. That is probably to keep the kids out of it. Since there is no one around it could be used to stop them from getting in it and drowning too. Paul knocked down part of the fence and stood over the edge of the pond and threw me in it.

I was spitting that out of my mouth "You mother fucker you threw me in shit. I swallowed shit you prick." I saw a turd floating on top of the water.

He laughed "That Bella is called a lagoon. You did not swallow shit. You swallowed shit and piss. This is hooked to the businesses for their septic tank."

He threw a key on the ground "I was getting us a place to sleep and clean up while you were busy running away. It is a mile down the road. If you're not there in a little while I will come looking for you. When I find you this little lesson will look like a trip to summer camp compared to what I will do to you. Do you understand?" I was trying to crawl out of the lagoon I said yes. If this is summer camp then I sure in the hell didn't want to see what his torture chamber was.

As I walked to the hotel my sneakers were squishing shit out of them with each step. Oh let me correct myself; shit and piss. I think that this will be the last time I try to escape unless it is a sure thing. Besides right now I am too tired to try to run. I just want to take a long hot shower and go to bed.

Paul was lying on the bed when I got to the room. At least this time there was two beds. "Hey you are not coming in here smelling like that. Bella you smell like shit." Then he started laughing. I was not finding any humor in it at all.

He got up and motioned for me to back out of the room. "Well I would not smell like shit if you had not thrown me in it. If I can't come in the room then how I am I going to take a shower? Hum…want to tell me that asshole."

Paul threw me a twenty "I would not have thrown you in if you had not tried to run. Across the street there's a car wash. But I don't recommend using the hot wax. When you smell better you can come in here."

I stomped across the street and got twenty dollars in quarters. After using the foam with the scrub brush, spot free rinse and repeat cycles several times I swore to myself that I will pay him back for everything he has done to me.

I open the door and went to lie down. Paul inhaled a deep breath "Wow Bella you have that new car smell." I was too tired to tell him how much I hate him.

When we got up we went car shopping. At this point I was going with flow. Paul eyes had stars in them when he saw 1969 Chevy Chevelle. It was coal black with shiny chrome. He said he had always wanted one and I was so happy that this trip was making his dreams come true.

The salesman asked Paul how he wanted to pay for it and he said cash. The guy was thrilled to have a cash sale and we went inside to do the paperwork. The girl asked what name to put the title in. Paul laughed "Paul Wolf is my name." I rolled my eyes at how original he is.

When she asked for the middle name; I thought I would help him out some. "It is Paul Dingleberry Wolf."

She wanted to laugh and was trying to control herself "I am sorry did you say Dingleberry?"

I put my hand on Paul's arm "Paul here comes from a long line of Dingleberrys."

His nostrils were flaring "I will make you pay for that." I have been already many times over since I was taken from Forks so what is the difference.

He said we would be at his grandma's house by night fall. With how fast he was driving I am surprised that we weren't already there. Paul had to make a stop to buy CDs and of course it was that same fucking song for miles. But then switched and was singing Great Balls of Fire "You shake my nervous and you rattle my brain to much love drives a man in sane. You broke will what thrill goodness gracious great balls of fire." Today he thinks he is Jerry Lee Lewis. Is it like he is a throwback from the sixties. He would have made a great flower child.

I was looking out the window trying to block out all the noise he was making. Thinking about how much life has gotten worse for me since the Cullens had left me. This is just another example of that. I wondered if anyone has missed me being gone or even tried looked for me.

We stopped at a truck stop to eat and I had to go to the bathroom. The bathroom lacked cleanliness that was for sure. It had a large window in it but I didn't even think about trying to escape from him today. Maybe his grandma is a nice person and will realize how crazy her grandson is. She could help me get away from him I hope.

We ordered our food and this place would fall under what they call a greasy spoon. It was full of truckers and probably local town people. They seemed to love this place. Paul had order three cheese burgers. I never understood how the wolves could eat so much. But he was putting it all away with no problem. Paul looked up at me and "You should eat more then maybe you would fill out some." I tried to ignore him because I know how much he loves to insult me. But he always has some put down for me so this is nothing new either.

I only had finished about half of my food when I noticed Paul was getting nervous about something "What's wrong?"

He put his hand up to the side of his face as he was trying to hide it. "Bella I need you to do exactly what I say and not ask a bunch of fucking questions either. We are going to get up and walk out of here slowly together. Do not make eye contact with anyone on the way out. Stay right by my side." He is behaving crazier than normal. But I did what he asked because if I didn't I was sure that I would have hell to pay for it later.

He threw money on the table and grabbed the old ladies red wrap from the chair behind him. She didn't even notice that he had done this "Bella put this on and pull the hood over your head. Try to hide your face as much as possible." I did it and as we were walking to the door I saw the reason we had to leave. My face and name was on the TV. It was Charlie standing in front of the hotel where we had escaped from the vampires. I closed my eye and thanked god that they are looking for me. My purse was still in the room and they must have found it.

Just as we were getting ready to walk out the door "Hey you two stop."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

**.**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house.**

**.**

**Bella is wearing a…..little red cape**

**...**

**I am on The Writers Coffee Shop already. My penname is petersgirl. If you wish to continue reading me please come to this site. You can find the following already posted there.**

**MY JOURNEY**

**Little Red Riding Hood and One Bad Wolf**

**Hot Harleys and Cool Vampires**

**Dark Secrets and Forbidden Passion**

**Chasing Jacob **

**The Forrest Floor Holds Many Secrets **

**Guild Me Through The Night **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and hot kinky wolf loven. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

**BELLAS POV**

We almost made it to the door when a cop that was sitting at the counter yelled for us to stop. We didn't because Paul said to keep walking and I did what he said.

He followed us outside into the parking lot and of course that was a bad thing for him. The cop looked at me "Miss are you okay? I thought that I just saw your face on the TV as a kidnap victim."

I smiled at him "No that wasn't me you must be mistaken. But thank you for your concern though." He was looking back and forth between me and Paul. I don't think that he believed me.

Paul told me to get in the car. The guy grabbed Paul when he turned his back to him "I know I saw her face on TV and you're under arrest."

Paul ripped his body away from him "You should have minded your own business." I watched through the window as they fought. The guy didn't stand a chance at fighting Paul. I think the guy broke his hand when he hit him in the face.

Paul reached over and grabbed the lap part of my seat belt. He cinched it up so much that I couldn't move "You need to be buckled up because we are going to go for a hell of ride."

I looked over at the speedometer "Shit are we really going a hundred miles an hour. Slow down or you're going to be the one that kills us." The cop car was behind us with his sirens going off.

Paul never took his eyes off the road "Actually were going one hundred and ten miles an hour." If I wasn't so scared right now I would have been pissed.

He pushed the play button on the CD player and it was playing They Call Me The Breeze by Lynard Skinard. He cranked it up as loud as it would go. What the hell? He looked over at me "I play a lot of grand theft auto with Seth and I always play this song when I play it. It helps me think." Is this guy for real?

We were weaving in and out of traffic. Flying down the highway so fast, that I felt like we were on a roller coaster ride. Paul went down an embankment and drove through grass and we were on some old road again. That didn't work out so well the last time.

We were slowing down and pulled the car in somebodies driveway. He drove to an old out building got out and opened the big doors. He parked the car inside and shut the doors. "We'll stay in here until dark then we'll leave. They are going to be looking for this car now."

I was still frozen to the seat. I had my hand gripped so hard on the door that I probably left a permanent hand indention in it. Paul rolled his eyes "Stop being so dramatic Bella let go of the door, your fine."

He got out of the car and went walking around outside. I can't believe he thinks all this shit is fine. I got out of the car "Paul there is nothing fine about any of this. The police have seen us and the car. Why don't you just let me go? I won't tell anybody that it was you. I will tell them that all of this was just a big misunderstanding." I was trying to sell the idea to him.

He smirked "So you think I give a fuck about the cops. If they run the plates on the car; they are looking for Paul Wolf remember and not me. You can tell them whatever in the hell you want to. To whomever you want to. But you're not going anywhere without me."

He is just fucked up "I still don't know why I am with you. You won't tell me anything. You are mean to me and you act like an ass all the time. I could be on my own with twenty vampires chasing after me and I would still be safer than I am spending five minutes with you."

He starts laughing "Okay." Then he walked away. After everything that I said to him all he can say is okay.

It was almost dark and it was time to be on the road again. He told me to wear that damn red wrap again so that no one could see my face as we drove down the highway until it was dark.

It had been an hour and he was quiet. He never said a word or even playing his precious radio. So I was trying to ask questions to find out why I was with him. None of this makes any sense to me. Actually nothing he does really makes any sense to me. "Hey I was wondering when you're going to tell me what is going on? I think that I have the right to know."

He never answered any of the questions that I asked him and I'm pretty sure that he was pretending like he couldn't even hear me. So I was getting pissed but when I looked over at him all I could get out was "Um…..um…um…um."

He let out a sigh "Come on sparky spit the shit out and make a complete sentence. Not that it's going to do you any good because I'm still not going to tell you anything."

So I pointed and he looked out his window "Oh shit." It was a black sedan just like the one that we stole from that guy. There were four men in it with dark suits on and two of them had guns pointed out there window at us.

Paul stepped on the gas and I was going for another joy ride today. He swerved off the exit at the last minute and I was praying that we had lost them. But of course we didn't. There hasn't been anything about this shit with Paul that has been easy or simple.

They were firing bullets at us and shattered the back glass. One must have hit a tire because we were driving on the rim. Paul pulled into a gas station parking lot. He grabbed the bag of money and we started running.

We ran until we found a back alley. I could barely keep up with him and I was trying to catch my breath "Paul can't you just like stop the bullets? I don't know how much longer I can run."

His mouth was open "What the fuck do you think I am? I'm a wolf, not goddamn Superman. I can't reflect bullets. If they hit me I die." I must have had a slight smile on my face.

His eyes narrowed "Bella don't you even think about."

I cleared my throat "Think about what?" You know I thought about shooting his ass and apparently he knew it too.

We were standing in the alley arguing whose fault it was that those guys found us when we heard brakes screeching and shit they saw us. We were running down the alley checking every door to see if one of them was unlocked.

When we found one door that wasn't locked. Paul tossed the money bag up on to the roof and we went inside. It was a sock hop dance of all things. Paul grabbed my hand "We have to blend in with the crowd. As long as there are people around; they won't do anything to us because there are too many witnesses." Damn I hope he's right.

There was a sign in table and you had to buy tickets to get in. We bought tickets and they were telling us about the sixties dance off. The winner got to go up on stage and have the last dance as a couple up there. They also won two hundred and fifty dollars and were given a trophy. Paul was signing us up "What are you doing? I can't dance and why in the hell would we want to do that?"

He told me if we win we get to go up on the stage and can try to sneak off from those guys from there; go back stage. That is his great escape route plan, holy shit.

They gave us number nine to pin on Paul's back "Okay now all we need is your couple name. Everyone kind of just makes up a cute little name."

Paul had a huge grin on his face "Our name is The Big Bad Wolf and My Little Red Riding Bitch Bella." Then he crinkles his nose at me a couple of times. This was my pay back for Dingleberry no doubt. But I was the one that sign got pinned to and of course they wrote our name just like he said it. Everyone just stared at me every time they read my name.

I took off my cape and shoes. Every day that I spend with him only seem to just get worse. I don't know if I can take another day of him trying to save me or not.

Paul started unbuttoning my blouse and I smacked his hands. "Oh please, it's not for me. You better shake what little you've got to impress the judges out there. Our asses are on line and that girl over there is a double D size cup for sure that we are going to be dancing against. Besides Jacobs titts are bigger than yours." He is always such a charming asshole.

The first song we had to dance to was, You Never Can Tell by Chuck Berry. Paul seemed excited about it. Maybe he forgot to take his crazy pills this morning and he is just delusional. "Bella have you ever watched Pulp Fiction and seen the dance that Uma Thurman did with John Travolta?"

I rolled my eye "Yeah, so what?"

He pointed to the large breasted girl "We need to beat Texas titts so were going to do that dance." I don't dance first of all and there was no way in hell that he was going to make me do it.

The bad guys were making their way through the crowd of people and were getting way to close to us. We ran on to the dance floor and went into the middle of all the other competing couples. I guess there is one thing that is worse than dyeing from the embarrassment of trying to dance; being killed.

Paul told me to just do what he did. I felt silly but I was shaking what I had and trying to do the twist. He was twisting all the way down to the floor and then back up. The way he knew this dance there is no way in hell this was his first time doing it. I wonder if all the wolves get together and do this. Wouldn't that be some freaky shit to see?

When Paul did the splits his face was right at my crotch. The crowd was cheering him on and he was eating it up. What a cocky little shit he is.

But when we did the famous scene from Pulp Fiction where they V their fingers over their eyes it was almost sensual to dance this way. I felt care free and not like someone was standing a few feet away ready to kill me.

We won believe it or not after all that dancing we had to do. It was time for the winners couple dance up on stage. Paul took me in his arms and told me to breathe. He was singing to me low in my ear. He sounded so different then when he was annoying me in the car; he sounded good. Almost like Elvis Presley was singing it to me "Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you." When the song was over he smiled at me. I have never seen him do that before; for me anyways.

He shoved me away from him "Get off of me the song is over and your making me all sweaty."

I said it before I even though "He could fuck up a wet dream and not even be in it with just his personality." By the look he gave me he heard it and I would receive some sort of punishment for it later I'm sure.

We were on the run again. Paul jumped up on the roof and got the money bag. He changed the tire and we were gone.

I must have fallen asleep because Paul was shacking me trying to get me up. We were at a small stone cottage surrounded by woods everywhere you looked "This is where we'll be staying. My grandma's house is just down the road from here. This is where I stayed when I came to visit her as a kid. I am amazed that she never sold it but she's hung on to it all of these years."

It only had one bedroom and he was going to sleep on the couch "Bella we need to be up early in the morning. Grandma will be waiting for us." Yeah I get to spend the day with psycho and psycho's grandma.

Paul was shaking me "Bella it's time to get up." He is really extra annoying at 4:00 am.

He jerked the covers off of me and when the cold air hit my body I was pissed "Paul can't you just leave me alone. It's cold in here and I can't even seem to get awake because I'm so tired. You're really starting to piss me off too; so why don't you come back in an hour." He walked out and slammed the door behind him. Good maybe now I can get some sleep. I pulled the covers back up on me and snuggled back into bed.

But I never got to go back to sleep because he yanked the covers off of me and doused me with a pitcher of ice water "I bet your awake now huh?"

PAULS POV

I was watching Bella out the window playing with grandma's old dog. She has more kindness for that dog than she has for me. Grandma walked up beside me "Paul are you sure that she is the one?"

I shook my head yes "Trust me, she's the one. Call them."

She let out a long sigh "I hope your right. If I call them and we're wrong; death will be cast upon us all. I shall prepare to summons them; the blood moon is coming."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me. Okay my cuties I have been invited to submit one of my wolf stories to play with some of my wolf girl friends!**

**Which one do I submit :**

**Little Red Riding Hood and One Bad Wolf or The Forest Floor Holds Many Secrets**

**I am going to let you guys decide!**

**.**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house.**

**.**

**Bella is wearing a…..little red cape.**

**.**

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**

**.**

**(A WOLF WHISTLE) To everyone that marked this stor**y as your favorite or alert. Thank You for the awesome reviews! petersgirl


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Red Riding Hood and One Bad Wolf**

**Chapter 5**

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and hot kinky wolf loven. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

**BELLAS POV**

I was awake after getting drowned by ice water. But I was also freezing. When we got into the car I went to turn the heater on but he wouldn't let me "I'm hot and we'll be there in a minute. Then you can get warm." My body shook all the way there.

His grandma already had breakfast waiting for us on the table. She kissed him on the cheek "Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?" He was different with her; almost nice.

She asked him who I was "She's nobody." Then he went and sat down at the table. They left me standing at the front door. There is nothing worse than a kidnapper without manners. She smiled at me and asked me to come in and sit down.

Paul didn't say too much over breakfast. But his grandma talks a lot. She asked me if I slept well too "I was sleeping just fine until Paul came in and drowned me with water. But what else do you expect from someone that comes and takes you against your will. Then takes you across country steals a car and pushes you in a shit pond." He looked from his plate and his eyes where burning holes through me. I smiled at him "Oh I'm sorry, shit and piss."

His grandma turned her head to the side "I'm sorry dear, I don't know all the jargon that you kids use these days. Does that mean that you did or didn't have a pleasant trip?" Okay she is little out there too. Maybe that is where he gets it from, it's hereditary? But I don't think she is going to be very helpful to me from having this conversation with her.

After breakfast I helped clean up the table and dishes. She told me that I didn't have to do that. I couldn't find the dish soap "Ma'am I don't know where the soap is."

She took a bottle out from under the sink "Here you go dear. But please don't call me Ma'am. Call me grandma, your family now." There is no way in hell that I would want to be part of their crazy family.

Paul wanted me to come outside when I was done. He was chopping wood "Bella I want you to carry this in for grandma and then we'll take some for the cottage."

I couldn't believe that he wanted me to do this. I just stood there. He could carry the damn wood in his self.

He stopped chopping "If you want to be warm tonight get to carrying. I'm not going to do it for you. It's about time you learned to do things for yourself. I won't treat you like the little helpless princess that the rest do." Then went back to chopping more wood.

I picked up a couple of pieces of wood and was carrying them into fucking grandma's house. I was cursing him under my breath with every step of the way "Everybody doesn't treat me like a princess. I'm not completely helpless. He wouldn't even know how to treat a woman decent; crazy fucking prick. That's probably why he is single or he's just gay like I thought."

Paul stopped chopping again "Did you say something to me princess?"

Perhaps I should have just said that in my head and not out loud "No, I didn't say anything."

After six hours of carrying wood and making nice evenly stacked rows; because he made me redo it four times until it was at his liking, we were done. Or so I thought "Bella I think that we should stack some wood up against the porch so that grandma doesn't have to walk out here. What do you think?"

I threw the arm load down that I had "I think that you are insane. You could have had me do that four hours ago. I have done what you asked me to do. So I'm not redoing it again. You can do it your fucking self."

I went to go inside the house when he picked me up and was carrying over the hill "Where are you taking me?"

He laughed "Oh princess when are you going to learn? You need to be able to stand on your own two feet like a big girl. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you how we handle this. Someday you're going to thank me." Well that day wasn't coming anytime soon.

We came to a massive pig pen that was all mud. "I figure that being in there is a good start of your figuring out how to stand on your own. Those little pigs will love having you as their play mate." I already knew what my fate was if I said no to him. So I surrendered.

He sat in a lawn chair drinking a glass of lemon aid watching me carry arm load after arm load of wood to the porch. "You know it will go a lot faster Bella if you carry more pieces at a time." My arms and legs already felt like jello and he wants me to do more. He could do all of it himself in about, oh I don't know ten minutes.

I picked up as much as I could carry but I really couldn't see where I was going and tripped and fell. I skinned up my hands, arms and legs "Aren't you even going to help me up?"

He never moved from his chair "Why, I didn't push you down? I think I'm too much on the gay side to come over there to help you out." Yeah I should have just said that in my head.

I didn't get what lesson I was being taught today from him. But I was exhausted and really didn't care as long as he left me alone. My bed was still wet and I was happy to get to sleep. Even if it was on the floor with a blanket and pillow.

When I woke up I could barely move. My body was killing me. I went into the living room and he was gone.

The front door was open and I wrapped up in my blanket. I went outside looking around. The car was here so he wasn't too far away. I looked down the hill and there was a very pretty stream. Only it was bigger and water was cascading down the rocks. I wouldn't call it a water fall but it was still pretty.

I thought maybe moving around will stretch my muscles out and make them stop hurting. I was groaning with every step. By the time I made it down the hill, I sat down on the ground to rest.

It scared the shit out me when Paul came up out of the water. He was naked and walking out of it like it was no big deal. I was trying to look up at the sky or down at the ground so it wasn't like I was staring at him.

He picked up a towel that was lying over by tree "It a natural spring. Very healing, you should try it."

He was drying his hair and face off then threw the towel over his shoulder. He didn't even try to cover up "See something you like because you're staring at me?" I just looked away and didn't even respond because I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. He walked up the hill and I was hoping by the time I made it up there, he would be dressed.

I finally made it back and wished that I had never gone down that hill for several reasons. Paul was dressed sitting on the couch. He told me to get ready to leave.

I went in and took a shower and as I was drying off I got my monthly visitor. I didn't want to ask if he had a tampon and I'm sure that grandma is too old to use them so I sat on the toilet for I don't know how long.

Paul was banging on the door asking me what was taking so long. I hesitated before I told him about my little problem "I need you to buy me some tampons, please." He didn't respond to that.

He came back in a few minutes and knocked on the door. I was wondering how he got them so fast. "Bella open the door." I opened it slightly and he handed me a roll of paper towels with some duct tape. What in the fuck am I supposed to do with this?

I made a pad out of the paper towels and then duct taped it to my panties. When I put my jeans on every time I took a step I could hear the rubbing noise that the tape was making against my jeans. Paul gave me a strange look but he never said anything.

We drove to town and he told me to go in to the store then come right back out. He was obviously too embarrassed to do that himself. It's a small town and we saw a black sedan like the one with the guys that was trying to shoot us parked on the street.

Paul turned the car back around "How in the fuck do they keep finding us?" We drove away fast needless to say and I still didn't get any tampons.

On the out skirts of town he pulled over and dumped the bag out. There wasn't anything but the money inside. He threw the bag down in the seat "I don't get it. There is no way in hell they could have tracked us here."

He started ripping the bag apart and plastic baggie fell out of the lining. He picked it "Well that explains it." I am glad he knew because I still didn't have a clue to what in the hell he was talking about.

There was a tracking devise that had been put inside the lining of the bag along with a flash drive. Paul drove back to the edge of town and told me to stay put. Like I wanted to try to run away with my panties full of duct tape, he would hear me anyways.

I couldn't figure out what the hell Paul was doing. But then again I wonder if Paul knows what Paul is doing. He opened up the cab door on a rig and threw the little device inside of it.

He came back to the car "They can follow him around for a while. Do you know how to use one of these things?" I told him yeah and asked if his grandma had a computer. He just gave me that look. So I am guessing no was the answer to that question.

We drove in the opposite direction that the truck was going in to the next town over. It's not like one of these little towns had a coffee shop where you could just set and plug into a computer.

There was nothing open but a hardware store. Paul asked the guy if we could use his computer to send an email to his sick grandma. He needed to check on her and she didn't hear very well because of her age so he couldn't talk to her on the phone. I was thinking the only way that grandma was sick was in the head like him.

The guy was really nice to us and Paul gave him twenty bucks for letting us use it. When we plugged it into the computer and opened the file there was only a long list of names with a whole bunch of number beside each one. I didn't see why this was so important to have its sown inside the lining of a bag though.

As we were scrolling down the list I recognized one of the names. He is a senator. I started goggling some other names; Congressman, Senators and CEOs of large corporations. Paul was pacing "Who the fuck are these people? Shit this is bad. Maybe we can just give this back to them and they'll go away."

I rolled my eyes "Maybe you shouldn't have stolen their car to begin with. Not to mention the fact that we have spent a lot of their money already."

He huffed back "What, are you trying to say this shit is my fault?" I would have explained it to him but I didn't think it would do any good.

I was glad to be back at the cottage with my box of tampons. We were watching TV in blissful peace together.

Paul went into the kitchen was popping popcorn. He brought back two bowls and two sodas. He was being nice to me and I was amazed. "Thanks for bring me this."

He opened his can of soda "God can you shut up, I'm trying to watch this? All you do is yack, yack, yack." I don't even know why I try to talk to him.

Paul seemed tense and was breathing in some deep breaths. He got up and went to the door. I was afraid that the vampires had found us again. "Bella lock the door and don't come outside."

I got up to lock it "Did the vampires find us again?"

As Paul was walking out the door "No wolves, Jacob is coming for you."

…**..**

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me. **

**.**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house. **

**.**

**Bella is wearing a…..little red cape. **

**.**

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**

**.**

**Paul was using an axe to chop…..wood.**

**.**

**(A WOLF WHISTLE) To everyone that marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank You for the awesome reviews! petersgirl loves ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Red Riding Hood and One Bad Wolf**

**Chapter 6**

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and hot kinky wolf loven. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

**Chapter 6**

**JACOBS POV**

We were preparing for a burial ceremony for my pack brother, Paul. We never found his remains and we've left no grounds uncovered. He is being buried with honor; dying defending a human, my Bella. I feel like this is all my fault.

Bella left the reservation and Paul chased vampires down to her house alone. If I would have been there maybe I could have saved them both.

I seemed to be in mourning more than the rest. I lost my brother and my best friend on the same day. Sam was trying to be supportive "Jacob, why don't you take the night off from patrol and stay home tonight. You need to take a breather. When is the last time you slept because you look completely drained brother?" I know over the last few days if I've had six hours of sleep then I'm lucky.

Not being busy only meant that I had more time to think "No thanks Sam, I need to keep going and looking for them."

He put his hand on my shoulder "Their gone Jacob and you can't bring them back no matter how much you want to. I'm sorry that you lost Paul and Bella at the same time. I know how much she meant to you. But I'm calling off the search." He might call it off but that doesn't mean that I will quit looking for them.

I went in to go to bed and couldn't sleep. The phone kept ringing and so I might as well just get up. But when dad told me what Charlie had said I thought I was going to lose my mind. They had found Bellas purse in a hotel room that been destroyed. Is it possible that she's still alive?

During the council meeting the questions were pretty much the same. How did she get that far from here? Who took her there? What the hell happened to Paul?

After hours of my pleading with my dad and Sam; they decided that I could take Quill to go see if we could find out what had happened. But Charlie could never know that we were there. He is driving as fast as he can to get to her.

They had the hotel blocked off and police tape was covering the huge hole in the wall. There are only two things that could have knocked down concrete blocks like that.

Quill was in my head "Hey Jake I could swear that I smell Paul and vamps from here? Do you smell the same thing?"

I didn't answer him but I was thinking the same thing he was. Paul had been here. So what in hell is going on? We phased at the back of the hotel in the shadows where nobody could see us.

Quill pulled the tape off of the hole and what we found inside sent me into a rage. I was trying to control myself or I was going to phase back to a wolf again. Paul's bag was on the floor packed with his clothes. There was one single handcuff still attached to the bed that had been pulled apart "That sons of bitch took her."

Quill was trying to calm me down "Jake we don't know that. Were just guessing that's what happened. It doesn't make any sense. Paul wouldn't do that to Bella. Maybe he just followed the vamps here and was trying to protect her?" He is trying to protect her, my ass. Paul has always hated Bella from the first time he met her and has fought me about being around her.

I called Sam and told him what we found but he didn't want to believe me. We would have known if Paul had phased but he hasn't. So Quill talked to Sam and told him the same thing that I had. I took the phone away from Quill "Sam go look in the barn for Paul's dad's old car and see if it's still there?" It wasn't and that must have been how they left; Paul kidnapped Bella.

We walked around to the front of the building and there was his car "Paul's car is here in the parking lot in front of the hotel. What more do you need Sam to admit he fucking took her? If Paul doesn't kill her then the leeches chasing after them will."

Sam told us to come home. If Paul did take Bella that he would be dealt with. He would stand trial in front of the elders for his actions. Under no circumstances is this information to be released to the Police.

I wasn't going back "Go home Quill."

Quill already knew "Jake you can't do this. You have to obey what Sam wants. Look man, I'm agreeing that Paul has done something fucked up here. Maybe he just snapped. I don't know what happened but you can't take this on as your own personal crusade."

I was running to phase "The hell I can't."

I followed their sent and there was a stench that I hadn't smelled before. It was a man's decomposing body. The scent coming from him was, Paul. I felt so sick to my stomach; preying that I don't find Bellas body somewhere like the man that Paul had killed.

But their trail ended. It was like they had vanished in the middle of nowhere. Then I heard Sam in my head "Dammit Jacob, I told you to come home. I just saw what you found. Stay put because I'm coming there myself to deal with Paul. You will obey me Jacob Black. I am superior to you, do you hear me?"

"No, I won't obey you Sam. You can have what is left of Paul after I'm done with him." I was concentrating really hard; Sam is not my alpha, Sam is not my alpha.

I stopped running in my tracks when my head went silent. I no longer heard any of them. This was kind of cool. So I put it to the test "Sam can you hear me? Quill can you hear me? Seth can you hear me?" They couldn't hear me which means they can't see where I am either. I'm coming for you Paul and I'm going to get my Bella back.

**BELLAS POV**

I was watching out the window. Jacob found me, my sun came for me. Thank god this is almost over with. I finally get to go home.

Jacob was walking out of the woods "Paul, why did you do this to Bella? Have you hurt her? I swear if you did that I will kill you."

Paul stood on the porch with his arms crossed "You're not taking her Jacob. I haven't hurt her; I'm saving her." Paul gets a little more delusional everyday about how he is helping me. But I know that Jacob will save me from him.

What Paul did next shows just how insane he really is. He walked up to Jacob; face to face "Then kill me brother because I don't think you have the balls to do it. You will have to take me out to get to her." Jacob's body was starting to shake but Paul's body wasn't.

But something was wrong. They stopped arguing and both of their heads turned to look at something but I saw nothing. Paul yelled "Run Jacob they are coming for us."

I was scooped up by Paul and we were running through the woods in a matter of seconds. All I could hear was gun shots; a lot of them.

I am so tired of being on the run. I'm not even sure how long I've been gone from home or even where I'm at. I don't know if Jacob is alright but I guessing it was those people looking for us again. I would never forgive myself if Jacob got hurt because of me.

Paul finally put me down on the ground and was pacing. He had the brown paper bag in his hand that had the money and jump drive in it. I hadn't even noticed that he had it "How do they keep finding us? Shit can anything else go wrong?" I am sure the answer to that is yes as long as I'm with him.

When I started asking him questions he blew up "Bella what the fuck did you want me to do? I told Jacob to run. If we would have stayed they would have killed us. It's only a matter of time now anyways. Jacob knows so that means the pack knows were alive and where we are. Shit, I just can't fucking win. We're going to have to find a new place to stay, we can't go back there now." I would have suggested that he let me go but I knew that he wasn't going to. All I can do is hope that Jacob is alright and he continues to look for me.

Paul took me to a cave and told me to stay inside. He was going to find the nearest town and get us some supplies. As he was leaving "Paul would you buy me another box of tampons, please?" He rolled his eyes and never answered me.

I sat down in the dirt and looked around at my new home. It only has to get better from here, right?

Paul came back with so many bags of stuff that I wasn't sure how he could have carried it all. There was camping gear, soap, dishes, blankets, bottled water and yes my tampons. You know that you are really out there when getting those makes you happy and excited. Maybe I'm starting to lose my mind now too.

But I noticed there wasn't any food "Paul you didn't bring food. What the hell are we supposed to eat?"

He was walking out of the cave "Bella I'm going to teach you how to survive off the land. We will get our own food." Oh shit not another lesson from fucked up Freddy.

Paul made some homemade spears so we could catch some fish. He actually caught a few frogs and fish with it. It looks like that is what we are having for dinner. But he said I couldn't leave until I caught something too.

I waded out farther into the stream. Paul told me that he could catch a fish with just his hands and dove under the water.

I just wanted to get this over with so I was stabbing my spear down in the water as hard as I could until I felt something wiggling around. I was kind of excited that I caught something all on my own until I found out what it was, Paul.

He was out of the water and on the bank. I stabbed him in the back of the leg with my spear. He pulled it out and broke it in half "Bella your fucking lesson is over for the day." He muttering something as he was limping back to the cave but I never understood what he was saying. I tried to tell him that it was an accident and that I was sorry but he ignored me like usual.

It was so cold and I was wrapped up in the blankets as tight as I could. But when I woke up I was so warm and cozy until I realized that I was being spooned by Paul. I rolled away from him and was trying to get up. But at least he did something nice for once "Thanks for keeping me warm last night."

Paul stood up stretched "I didn't do it for you. All that teeth chattering noise you were making was keeping me awake so that's the only reason I did it. Well I've got to go do my morning business." He grabbed a roll of toilet paper and walked out of the cave. Well that was more than I needed to know.

It seemed like Paul was gone for a long time. When he came in he seemed to be walking funny. He stood in front of my face where I was sitting in the dirt and dropped his pants "I need you to suck it."

I scooted back against the cave wall "I don't care what my punishment is, I am not touching you pervert."

He turned around and showed me his ass "Not that, I was bit by a rattle snake. I need you to suck out the poison." My lips are not going anywhere near his ass and that's final.

Paul fell to his knees "Bella I don't have much time. Suck it out but make sure that you don't swallow any of it. Then go find grandma, she will know what to do." Then he collapsed to the ground.

I was trying to shake him but he wouldn't move. His body was already covered in sweat. I looked at his ass but was trying not to look at the same time. There were two puncture wounds all most side by side.

I had to decide what I was going to do. I could leave him here to die or I could try to save his life. With everything that has happened between us; I still couldn't let him die. So I put my lips on his ass and sucked. The vile taste was horrible. I spit and grabbed a bottle of water, I rinsed my mouth out. I did it over and over until I sucked out blood. I hoped that I got it all but I don't know if I did or not.

When I went outside of the cave, I was lost. I don't know what direction to even go in. So I went straight ahead and thought that the worst that could happen is I get lost in the woods and die.

I had been walking for what seemed like forever and stopped to take a drink of the water I brought. When I looked over I noticed grandma standing beside me. She scooped me up and we were running. I was struggling to get away from her "What the fuck are you?"

Grandma didn't run as fast as Paul. But she wasn't going to stop running either "Dear please don't struggle. I'm not agile as I once was and I wouldn't want to drop you by accident. I will explain later but right now I have to get to Paul." Have you ever felt like you were in the Twilight Zone because that is how my fucking day has been so far. Maybe this is all just a dream and I'm going to wake up soon. Yeah I'm convinced that has to be it.

Grandma put me down and tossed the big backpack she had on the ground "Bella we have to get his fever down. Help me undress him."

I started laughing "No, I have already had my lips on his ass and I'm not going anywhere near him again today."

She tossed me a blanket "Go to the stream and wet that so I can cool him." She is just as bossy as he is.

We were sitting on the ground by Paul and grandma took out a little wicker basket out of her backpack "Bella why don't you go pick us some blackberries? There is patch of them down at the bottom of the big hill." When I got up to leave "Oh and dear, don't doddle. There are things worse than vampires and werewolves out there." She knows about the vampires too. This shit gets crazier by the minute.

**PAULS POV**

I woke up staring at the top of the cave. I was feeling disorientated and was trying to get my senses back because right now I didn't have any. I sat up slowly. Bella and grandma was sitting beside me and I was covered in only a wet blanket "What the hell happened?"

Grandma handed me a cup of water "You were bit by a rattle snake and Bella saved your life. Paul it's time for you to tell her." Bella saving my life was a total shock to me. I feel bad for how hard I've been on her but I have to be; it's for her own good. I know that grandma is right but I'm not ready to explain everything to Bella yet. But she did save me and I owe her that now.

I need to explain this to her without scaring the shit out of her "Bella if you agree to do something; I will give you some of the details of why I brought you here. But I will only tell you for now what I think you need to know."

She wanted to know what she had to do first before she would agree to do anything "We need you to be a part of a summonsing ceremony. Grandma will perform it and I will be there with you the whole time."

Bella was confused just like I thought she would be "What is a summonsing ceremony? Who in the hell are you trying to summons and why do I have to be a part of it?"

Those were fair enough questions "Bella were summonsing the sharpax. Haven't you ever wondered how you can walk with the vampires and wolves. You know our secrets and we let you live. You don't belong in our worlds but yet you do; you're the key." She never said anything else but she never agreed to do it either.

But for the piece of information that she wasn't going to want to hear "I will be by your side Bella and I won't leave you, I promise. But there is one more thing…um…we have to do it naked."

…**..**

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me. **

**They are on their way to…grandma's house. **

**Bella is wearing a…..little red cape. **

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**

**Paul was using an axe to chop…..wood.**

**Bella was carrying a ….little basket.**

**I am not allowed to have direct reader interaction any longer. Yeah I know it is a bunch of bs but, I will not be allowed to do that. You guys know how much I love doing this but, the higher management calls that a no no! So I will respond to each review that is left directly from now on. I had to go back and take out all of the wolf whistles and Harley rev ups that I have sent to my loves that I adore.**

**(A WOLF WHISTLE) To everyone that reviewed and marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank you for the awesome reviews by the way! petersgirl loves ya!**

**P.S. I used no direct pennames so no harm, no foul!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Red Riding Hood and One Bad Wolf**

**Chapter 7**

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and hot kinky wolf loven. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

**BELLAS POV**

Now my kidnapper wants me to do some naked freaky midnight dance with him and his grandma "I'm not going to do it. There is no way that you or your crazy grandma can make me either. We're not playing sacrifice the virgin. You brought me here for you. This has never had anything to do with me, did it? I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

Paul looked confused "No were not….wait….you're a what? You know what Princess, if you want to leave then leave. You'll never survive a day without me because you can't do anything on your own. You're more of a pain in the ass than your worth."

I held out my middle finger "Really I know how to do this by myself. That means fuck you just in case you're unsure."

He got up to leave "That's real mature Bella."

Grandma watched Paul walk out of the cave "Paul can be a little high strung and dramatic but he brought you here to save you. I think it's time that you knew that. He has been watching over you for a while now. Paul has watched you through Jacobs eyes many times. You won't survive what's coming without him and he isn't strong enough to fight without you." So he is a stalking kidnapper as well. I wonder all of the things that he has seen from my life.

She let out a long sigh "Let me give you a brief explanation. My daughter had a child when she was seventeen. He died at birth, Paul's half-brother Henry. Sometimes not all demons walk on this earth; their invited in or plan their forth coming on a specific day. Henry's father was an evil man. Unfortunately my daughter carried the gene that hasn't been released from my family for two hundred years and when it was combined with Henry's fathers' gene it meant hell bound for Henry. Anna had always fretted over Paul worrying that he would turn out evil but his father's wolf gene was more dominate. I believe that's why they never had any more children than just him. Maybe it was their love they had for each other combined that made Paul turn out okay." If she thinks Paul turned out okay she for sure has a screw loose.

None of this made any sense "Will you tell me what you are and what this has to do with me?"

She took a book out of her backpack and handed it to me. It was an old brown leather book and the pages had yellowed over time; some were torn. I looked at it but I didn't know what language it was written in "There was a prophecy written three hundred years ago of a girl that would be able to walk with the demons and survive. She would blend into their worlds and be accepted. But the problem is the sharpax will come to seek revenge for the hell that they have been put through. He will seek out the chosen one, the only one that can stop him from walking on this earth. If he isn't stopped; he will be releasing other demons to roam it freely. Paul isn't strong enough in human form or in his wolf form to fight him. The only thing that stands between Paul and the sharpax is you. The only one that stands between you and the sharpax is Paul. You'll find that Paul believes he is capable of killing him but he's not."

I handed her back the book because I didn't understand anything in it anyways "What is this sharpax that you keep referring to? I think you guys are crazy; I'm not some prophecy. I'm just a teenage girl that has trouble not falling over my own two feet sometimes."

Grandma put on her glasses and I gasped because her eyes were five times the normal size "I'm old and my glasses help me to see what I'm reading." She was staring at my face "They also help me to see you better my dear. You're quite a lovely young lady." She read a page out loud to me but it sounded like garbled up words of nothing.

She was gathering up her things and putting them in her backpack "Everyone walks this earth in one human form or another Bella. Think about those that you know from the supernatural world. People walk among them every day and don't know their secrets. You have strengths and secrets that you haven't discovered yet. The sharpax demon leader is my grandson, Henry. I've lost both of my children and my grandson. I only have my grandchildren left; Paul and Cadence. I'm an old woman and I don't know how much time I've got left in this world but I can't stand the thought of losing them too." I didn't know if they have totally went insane or if there could be some truth to what they have been telling me. I know that the vampires and wolves blend in with the rest of the world at least that much is true.

I kept asking questions but she wouldn't answer them "Paul is going to be angry enough with me for telling you what I already have. But you need him and he needs you; if you two want to survive this." My head was spin from everything that she had already told me.

Grandma picked me up and started running "We need to go find Paul."

Paul was at the cottage with his head on his car hood. His car was riddled with bullet holes. There wasn't a window left in it and all the tires were flat. He was running his hand over the hood "Oh my baby what have they done to you? I'll get you all fixed up, I promise." Great I love all of the compassion he has for his car because he never shows me any.

I went inside the cottage and it was destroyed too. Those guys had gone through everything and threw it on the floor and left it. I found what I could of my stuff and packed it up. I started walking down the road and Paul yelled "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

I held up my special Paul finger again for him "You said I could leave so I'm leaving."

Grandma came pulling up in her old station wagon "Here's my car and I've already called Cadence; she knows you're coming. Be safe and I love you. You need to be back two days before the blood moon." Then she kissed Paul on the cheek and she was gone.

Paul got in the car and was driving along the side of me "Get in the car Bella." I shook my head no. "Damn it Bella will you just get in the car?" I shook my head no again.

He parked it and got out "Fine, is that the way you wanna play?" I gave him the finger again.

Paul took in a long breath and his chest was all puffed out "Give me the finger one more time. I dare you to Princess." Since he put it that way, I gave it to him again.

He disappeared running into the woods. Well maybe he learned a lesson this time. I took off walking again. Paul dropped something at my feet and jumped in the car.

I looked down and it was a beehive. They started coming out of it and they were pissed from being disturbed. I went to open the car door and it was locked. Paul was pulling the car away and he gave me the finger "That's real mature Paul."

I was running along the side of the car trying to get away from the bees "Unlock the door you asshole."

He put his hand up to his ear like he couldn't hear me "I'm sorry Princess are you talking me? Would you like to get in the car now?"

I stopped running because I had already been stung anyways "Please let me in the car. It was wrong for me to flip you off and I'm sorry." I told him that I was sorry but I really wasn't.

He unlocked the door and I got in "Next time I tell you to do something Bella it will be much easier on you if you just do it. If I were you I would think twice about ever giving me the finger again."

Paul tossed me a leather pouch that had some crushed leaves in it "Rub that on your stings and they will be gone in a few hours." I did it because it is easier than to argue with him.

We have been driving for a long time and I had to go to the bathroom. But he wouldn't stop. He told me to hold it because we were almost there. I can't wait to see what hell we'll end up in this time. "I know you think I'm being mean Bella but I don't want our scent to leave a trail on anything. I didn't smell Jacob back at the cottage so I think he probably got away too. But I would say he is very pissed off right now and looking for us. He thinks he is in love with you and he won't give up until he finds you." That was good news that Jacob is safe and I hope that he doesn't stop looking because I don't think that Paul will ever let me go on his own.

We came to a little white farm house that was very well kept. There were little flower gardens everywhere "We're only going to stay here for a couple of days. We're going to have to keep moving around so no one finds us. Cadence knows about me but her husband Bruce doesn't. You need to be careful what you say and do around him."

A girl that didn't look to be much older than me came out of the house and gave Paul a big hug "You made it. Grandma said you wouldn't be here until tomorrow."

She is a pretty brunette girl and doesn't seem to be crazy like Paul and grandma "You must be Bella. I'm Paul's cousin Cadence. My husband Bruce is still working out in the field and he will be home later. Come on in you guys. Let's get you settled in." The first thing I did was go to the bathroom.

The inside was decorated with a country theme. Her house was very neat and well organized. She showed us to our rooms "Bella you can have the spare bedroom and Paul I set up a bed in the basement for you unless you guys want to sleep together."

We both said it at the same time "Hell no."

She looked back and forth between us "Um…okay. I was under the impression from grandma that you two are a couple."

I shook my head no "We're not a couple. Paul kidnapped me and has made me do whatever he wants by punishing me if I don't."

Her mouth was open "Oh I get it now. You're his prisoner of love right? You're punished like a bad girl if you don't obey his sexual commands. You know Bruce and I tried role playing but I just wasn't that in to it. You guys make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to fix us some lunch and if you need anything let me know."

I smacked my forehead with my hand "What the hell is wrong with these people?"

Paul grabbed the remote and turned on the TV "Bella you're stuck with me until this is over. So get used to it and stop being so fucking dramatic about it." Dramatic, he hasn't seen dramatic yet.

Bruce came in and said hello. I watched him and Cadence together. They are young but you can see by the way that they look at each other that they are so in love.

I helped with Dinner and cleaning up the kitchen. Cadence handed me a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. She took a mason jar out of the refrigerator. It was a clear liquid with a lot of cherries floating in the jar "Why don't you go change and I'll show you around while the boys watch TV. You can get kind of dirty around here and those are my old work clothes. It doesn't matter how messed up they get."

We drove through a pasture away from the house "I brought you out here to teach you the dance of seduction. Bruce doesn't know about any of this and we need to keep it that way. I can show you the basic steps but you're going to have to figure out how to bring the animal out in Paul all on your own."

I asked what the fuck she was talking about and how she knew all this stuff "The summons starts with the dance of seduction that you're going to do with Paul. Then grandma will take it from there."

Maybe I can get her to tell me the truth "How did you know about the summons and this dance that you want to teach me? I know your grandma isn't human. At least she's not all human anyways."

Cadence parked the truck and we got out "Grandma is special just like you Bella. When my parents died I was only seven years old. They were killed in a car accident. She raised me and I've seen a lot of supernatural things like I'm sure that you have. The dance is something that our family learned at an early age. Grandma has passed on many things to me and Paul. This is why Paul brought you here. Well that and I guess you two are on the lam together." That was one true statement thinking of all the people that we're running from.

She turned on a portable radio "Do you know how to dance?" I shook my head no. "That's okay, I will teach you. This will be the most important dance that you will ever learn."

She put me at her side facing the opposite direction. She held up her hand and I took a hold of it. "No Bella you won't join hands with him, you're going to touch his hand. Put your palm against mine." I did then we walked around in a complete circle and she stopped where we started "Good now you're going to do it with your other hand and walk with him in the other direction. You need to do this three times and then I'll teach you more." We did this over and over.

She grabbed a hold of my hips "Are you always this stiff?" I told her that I had never really danced before and didn't like it.

Cadence went and got the mason jar out of the truck "This is my own special brew, cherry mash. A little of this might loosen you up a bit." I hesitated a little not knowing what was really in the jar.

I took the lid off of it and took a whiff "This isn't going to turn me into a frog or something is it?"

She laughed "No it won't turn you into a frog. But if you drink too much of it; it could make you think your one though." I took a big swig of it and it was really good but it was so strong that it almost took my breath away.

We did what she had taught me again and watching her move I could understand why they called it the dance of seduction. She told me she would teach me more tomorrow.

When we were driving back to the house "You said I have to figure out how to bring the animal out in Paul on my own. What does that mean?"

She had a huge smile on her face "That is a question that only he can answer." Great one more thing that I still don't know about or what is coming. Because I know asking him will not get me anywhere.

The morning came too soon. Cadence and Bruce do a lot of work to keep this place running. I was happy to help her even though Paul told me that I had to.

She handed me a pail and told me we would be milking the cows. I asked her why they had horns because I thought only bulls did. "We have Texas Long Horns and all of the cows have them. You attach their face harness to the post to hold them still. Stick your bucket under them and just pull on their titts. When you're done milking take them to the back door. Take off their harness and they will wonder back out to the pasture by themselves. Then go get another one. It's really easy."

I went out to the coral to get a cow and started milking while Cadence went to slop the pigs. She said this was the least dirty job but I don't see how.

I attached the harness like she showed me and stuck the bucket down under the cow. I was yanking and yanking but no milk was coming out. Paul and Bruce came in the barn "Bella you can't do….."

Paul stopped him "No Bruce I want to see this. Bella your not pulling on it hard enough, put some force behind it."

I pulled as hard as I could for what seemed to be forever. The cow was making a horrible mooing sound. I hope I wasn't hurting it. Until I felt something in my hand "I think this cow's milk is bad or something."

Paul and Bruce were laughing so hard. Bruce came over and unhooked the cow from the post "Bella you just jacked off my bull, Steve."

Paul was rolling with laughter, the asshole "That was hilarious watching you stroke off a bull. You just tenderized Steve's meat."

I walked by him and wiped my hand off on the front of his shirt "How fucking funny is that?"

He was still laughing "Don't be mad wait until Steve goes out to the pasture and tells all of his bull friends. They will be making a line in the morning for you to milk them too."

I went to flip him off "I would think about that Princess." I put my hand down because I know he will do something back to me.

I took a shower and went with Cadence to learn more of this stupid dance. Only today she wanted me to rub against her body and I would much rather do this dance with her than Paul. She said she had shown me half the dance but I was going to need to practice what I learned with Paul. Not looking forwards to that at all.

After dinner Paul took my hand "Let's go down stairs so we can practice the dance together. Cadence said you did a good job today." I'm glad she thinks so because I couldn't keep up with her moves.

Paul put the Rolling Stones song, Time Is on My Side, in the stereo down stairs. I was nervous doing this with him and I guess he could tell "Relax Bella and just feel the music with me. Let me take control of you for once."

He moved my body with his to the music and this was nothing like the dance that Cadence showed me. We weren't touching palms and we were moving so much slower than I had with Cadence. His hand was running over my stomach and up and down my sides. He took his shirt off and put my hand on his chest "Cadence only showed you the steps. Now I'm going to show you how to do it with passion." Paul and passion really doesn't belong in the same sentence.

We were rubbing our bodies slowly against each other and Paul took a hold of my shirt. I stepped away from him "I'm not ready to be naked with you."

He pulled my shirt over my head and unhooked my bra "You're going to have to do this sooner or later and we don't have much time. Let your body move with mine." He took my hands and was running them all over his chest. He let go of my hands and I felt his going down my back and to my ass.

Paul was grinding himself on me to the music. When it was time for me to move my body down his, I had to stop. I took a couple of steps away from him. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into him. His lips were on mine.

He was pushing me backwards until I felt the bed. We fell together with him on top of me. I could feel his hard cock rubbing on my pulsating pussy.

Paul pulled my sweatpants off and stuck a finger inside of me. This wasn't like anything that I had felt before. I was moving against him and he put another finger in me. He was moving his fingers faster inside me and I could feel how wet I already was.

He pulled his fingers out of me and ran them across my lips. I sucked my own juices from his fingers. He was licking my lips and stuck his long tongue so far in my mouth that I thought I was going to gag "If you liked my fingers; you're going to love feeling my tongue on your pussy."

Kissing and massaging the inside of my thighs working his way to where I wanted him to be. I grabbed hold of his ears and shoved his face into me. I never noticed how big they were before now. But I held on to them grinding my pussy on to his face.

His tongue was moving in and out of entrance until I couldn't take it anymore "God that feels so good, please make me cum." Having his fingers moving in and out of with his tongue licking my clit I was done for. I came on his face.

Paul pushed his shorts down and was crawling up my body. I thought he was going to enter me but he didn't. I felt his wet cock on my stomach "I made you cum now help me."

I laid still not sure what he wanted me to do. He took my hand and wrapped it around his shaft. I felt him applying pressure around my hand. He was moving his cock in my hand and the head was rubbing on my stomach with every thrust he made. I could feel a small puddled on my stomach where the head of his dick was oozing cum from every stroke.

Paul's tongue was probing my mouth. When I started sucking on it, he was pumping in and out of my hand faster "Grip my dick harder." I squeezed my hand around him as hard as I could.

His cum was in my hand an on my stomach. He gave me another kiss and got up to grab a towel. He tossed it to me and laid down on the bed. I swear he started snoring when his head hit the pillow.

This was not exactly how I pictured my first sexual experience with a guy to be; no I love you and really no tenderness either. But Paul loves with a lot of passion. That damn long tongue of his; licks without mercy.

I got cleaned up and went upstairs to my own room. I didn't want to stay with him for more reasons than he snores like a freight train.

Paul was already gone with Bruce when I got up. Cadence said we were going to spend the day hanging out and practicing the dance. When I did it with her she asked me how I got so good at it overnight "I don't know. Paul told me I needed to feel the music."

I went outside with Cadence and we heard Paul singing. When I found him he was laying under a big shade tree staring up at the sky "Go ahead baby go ahead, go ahead and light up the town. Baby, do anything your little heart desires. Remember, I will always be around. One day you're gonna come back. Do you know that you can shine for me, just screamin' out go, go, go. Time is on my side, yes it is. Time is on my side, yes it is. Cause I got the real love the kind that you need. You'll come running back. You'll come running back. You'll come running back to me. Time, time, time is on my side, yes it is."

I waited until Paul was finished doing his version of Mic Jagger and I sat down on the ground beside him "Bella look, about last night. It doesn't change anything between us. I think it's best if it doesn't happen again." I agreed with him and it's the first time that has ever happened. He got up and walked off without saying anything else to me.

I was tired because I didn't sleep well and decided to lie down for a while. Cadence knocked on my door "Hey Bella, I brought you a couple of different outfits to choose from. We're going to a Ho Down tonight." I had no idea what that was and I didn't want to go. She told me it was a barn dance basically. "Bella you need to get out and try to learn to dance around people. When it's time for you and Paul to perform the summons; all eyes are going to be on you."

I got up from the bed "What do you mean all eyes are going to be on me? He said we have to do this naked; so there is going to be other people around watching us?"

She made a little face "Yeah there is going to be other people around. I'm going to be there for one. Bruce doesn't know some things about my family and he won't be coming. He thinks grandma is senile and when I go to visit; I go alone most of the time. Hasn't anyone explained all of this to you?" Of course that asshole didn't.

I was pissed and went to go down the hallway when Cadence stopped me "I know that you're upset right now with Paul but by perfecting this dance; it could save your life someday." Oh hell this bitch is as crazy as the rest of them. How can a damn dance save my life?

I was stomping down the stairs to the basement "You son of bitch. When were you going to tell me that we're going to be naked with a bunch of people around?"

Paul kept looking at the TV "I said I would tell you what I thought you needed to know when you needed to know it. You and I have to be comfortable with each other; we've made a step in that direction. That's why we're going out tonight so go get ready." It was pissing me off even more that he wouldn't even look at me.

I went and stood in front of the TV and made him look at me "So that's what everything has been about; us being comfortable with each other. Is that the only reason you touched me last night?"

Paul got up and was standing a few feet away from me "Yeah that was part of it and I needed to get some. I'm the kind of guy that will fuck you then break your heart and never think twice about it." This I could believe about him.

I went stomping back up the stairs "You're a piece of shit."

He was putting his shirt on "I never said that I wasn't."

I yelled down to him from the top of the stairs "I would rather die a virgin than give it up to you."

He was laughing and yelled back "That could happen you know and real soon." I have never felt more hate for him than I feel right now.

Cadence took out a case of her homemade brew to take with us. Bruce was laughing at her "Damn honey, are you planning on getting drunk tonight or what?"

On the way there Cadence and I were drinking cherry mashes. Paul took my cup away "Sparky you need to slow down. That's a hundred proof alcohol with a lot of cherry flavoring in it." I took my cup back from him. He was shaking his head "Whatever it's your hang over tomorrow."

I was having fun with Cadence and Bruce. Paul and I ignored each other as normal. A girl came over to the table and was practically sitting on the table with her legs spread apart in front of Paul trying to get his attention. Valerie looked like Paul's kind of woman; cheap and easy. He ignored her long enough that she finally left. Bruce asked him why he didn't ask her to dance "She has that voice that annoys me. I couldn't stand her. She reminded me of.…." I was waiting for him to finish but he didn't. I have a good idea whos name he was going to say.

It wasn't even an hour later until Paul was all over that Valerie girl. He came over to the bar to get them another round of drinks "I thought you said that you couldn't stand Valerie?"

He had that little smirk on his face that I always just want to slap off "I don't have to like her to get what I want from her, unless you want to give it up to me Princess."

I rolled my eyes "It will be a cold day in hell when that happens."

He was mocking me as he walked away "Cold day in hell, cold pussy. Doesn't that about sum it up?"

It was sickening to watch Paul. I had another couple of cherry mashes with Cadence. It's really hard for me to believe that they are related. She is so sweet and nice but still a little on the crazy side. I was having a little trouble making my words come out right "You know twat Cadenn you're not all fucked like your family. Paul's such a….such a…"

She finished the sentence for me "Ass." I was laughing so hard and I really didn't even know why.

Cadence took my glass away "Bella I think you better slow down for a while. Paul is an ass like I said but he has a wall that no woman can seem to get through. He's always been that way."

I was giggling "Wall or no call that mother fucker can sure eats good pussy. Oh guess twat Ives felt his dick and whew baby it's big." Everyone was staring at us for some damn reason.

Cadence was pulling me up by the arm from the chair "Get up Bella. You need to move around and burn off some of the alcohol." Well I didn't want to; I was having fun for once on this miserable ride to hell that I've been on with Paul.

Cadence was showing me how to do the electric slide. There wasn't but a few steps to it. I was getting it until they all turned to go one way and I went another. I ran straight into a country cutie. He tipped his hat at me "Well aren't you a pretty little thing."

I took a few steps back from him and put my hands on my hips. I looked him up and down "Well your right pretty too. Now let me see how long your tongue is?" To hell with wanting to know how long their dick is; it's the tongue that matters. I learned that from Paul.

He looked confused but he stuck it out for me anyways. I wrapped my arms around his neck "You'll do."

Paul tapped the guy I was dancing with on the shoulder "Man don't be dancing with her."

He asked me if I knew Paul "Nope I've never seen him before in my life." They stood there and argued for a bit, I think. But I could be wrong because right now I was having a little trouble standing up on my own.

Paul picked me up by the waist and was carrying me off the dance floor. A friend of the guy yelled "Hey my friend still wants to dance."

So Paul yelled back to him "Good then fucking dance with him."

I was waving "Bye Gene Simmons."

Paul put me down on the dance floor "That guy's name is Gene Simmons?" I told him I didn't know but after seeing how long his tongue is, he definitely reminded me of the dude off of KISS. He rolled his eyes "You don't even know him Bella so stop acting like he's all that."

I whispered in his ear "I don't have to know him to get what I want from him now do I."

Paul left me standing on the dance floor all by myself "Oh is little Paully Wally mad because he's not getting no pussy wussy tonight." Well isn't he being his rude self as normal leaving me out here?

Paul went and sat down with Bruce. He wasn't just having a drink; he was finishing what was left of the cherry mash in the mason jars that Cadence brought. Good I hope the son of bitch feels miserable in the morning because I'm pretty sure I'm going to.

Cadence came out to dance with me "Damn Bella you're really good at pissing Paul off."

I was laughing as I was leaning against her so I didn't fall down "Thank you Cadence. I work hard at it."

We were dancing and having a good time when Valerie came out to join us. I really didn't care for her much. She shouldn't have ever danced so close by me because I tripped and fell into her. Or Cadence pushed me into her, hell I'm not sure.

When Valerie fell down "Now it's a hooo down. Cadence did you see the ho fall on the floor?"

Paul ripped me off that dance floor and threw me in the car. I guess he thinks it's time to go home. But I was still wound up. So I started singing to Paul because he was the one in the back seat with me "Time is on my side, yes it is. Time is on my side, yes it is. You're searching for good times, just wait and see."

I smacked Paul on the arm "Come on bubba join in. The second verse is the same as the first. Wait I think that's to another song, I think."

I went back to singing to him but he wouldn't sing along so I got closer to him "You'll come running back. You'll come running back. You'll come running back to meeeee."

Paul grabbed me by my arms "I can't stand you Bella so will you shut up?"

So I was hateful right back to him "Well I hate you too Paul so there you shut up." Then I stuck my tongue out at him.

He had my tongue in his mouth and me down on the back seat. We were kissing, moaning, pawing at each and Cadence was smacking the shit out of Paul "Get off of her you drunk bastard. If you don't quit it I'm going to have Bruce turn the hose on you when we get home and cool your ass down."

I woke up feeling like a ton of brick was sitting on my head because there had to be a reason for it pounding so hard. I reached over and picked up a hand full of hay. What the fuck?

There was a man's arm draped across my tummy and I am naked lying in a pile of hay in the barn "Please let it be anybody but him. A complete stranger would be so wonderful right now."

I slowly turned my head "Fuck."

Paul was passed out face down in the hay naked with his arm draped across me "I wonder how cold it is in hell today?"

…**..**

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me. **

**.**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house. **

**.**

**Bella was wearing a…..little red cape. **

**.**

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**

**.**

**Paul was using an axe to chop…..wood.**

**.**

**Bella was carrying a little….basket.**

**.**

**Bella thinks grandma has…..big eyes.**

**.**

**Bella thinks Paul has…big ears.**

**.**

**Bella thinks Paul has a… very long tongue.**

**.**

**One Bad Wolf ate…..Little Red Riding Hood.**

**.**

**(A WOLF WHISTLE) To everyone that reviewed and marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank you for the awesome reviews by the way! petersgirl loves ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Red Riding Hood and One Bad Wolf**

**Chapter 8**

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and hot kinky wolf loven. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

**BELLAS POV**

I moved Paul's arm off of me. I went looking around in the barn for something to cover up with. I found some old horse blankets that stunk but it was better than nothing. Hell I smell like I don't even know what; booze, sweat, horse poop and the thing that irrigates me the most of all, Paul.

I wrapped up in one and threw one on the ground where the asshole was laying. I kicked him in the side "Paul get up." I kept kicking him because he wouldn't move. I could only hope that he was dead. I knew I should never have sucked out that poison from the ass, his ass too.

He rolled over and looked up at me. Then looked around "Oh shit my head hurts. Did we…..um?"

I shook my head yes "I'm pretty sure that we did. Take a good look around, were naked in the barn." Duh and he calls me slow.

He sat up to fast and grabbed his head "I have a headache from hell and I don't remember anything about last night. Bella we didn't do anything together and I don't want to ever talk about it again, nothing happened."

Is he seriously thinking this is how this is going to work "You don't want to talk about it, you son of bitch. You got me drunk and took advantage of me. So you think I'm going to let it go and were not going to talk about it."

He was trying to get up from the pile of hay and fell back down on his butt "I didn't get you drunk. You got you drunk. If you would have left me alone I would have nailed that blond bitch and we wouldn't have this little problem right now."

I was trying to think about what blond bitch he was referring to "What the hell are you talking about? The last thing I remember was drinking with Cadence."

He finally got up from the barn floor and wrapped the blanket around his waist "I saved you from molesting some asshole last night that you just met and were calling Gene Simmons because you liked his tongue. Just so you know Ms. Thing; you were the one that was all over me. You did things to me that a little virgin girl shouldn't even know how to do."

I stood there with my mouth open "Bullshit there is no way that this is my fault. Well you should have left me and Gene alone. Then maybe I would have known what it was like to feel a real man's tongue."

He was being all cocky and I just wanted to smack him "You don't even want to go there with me. Because you Sparky; were begging me for more. You couldn't get enough of any part of me while you were screaming; fuck me harder baby, ooh Paul fuck me again and your cock is bigger than Steve's the bulls. But I already knew I had a horse cock, but hell you confirmed that it's bigger than even I thought. So what do you think about that, honey?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to scream, cry or run over him with Bruce's tractor "I think that you're an asshole."

He laughed "I think you're a bitch."

Paul walked away from me and then it hit me "I thought you said you didn't remember anything about last night. You fucking remember everything don't you?"

He kept walking "No I…I….oh hell that came to me just now so shut up about it, nothing happened."

This was one time that he wasn't going to win a fight with me. I picked up the horseshoes that were in a bucket "Oh Paul." When he turned around I let the first one go.

He laughed "Oh Princess you missed me by a mile."

I walked closer to him and threw the one that I had behind my back. It hit him in the forehead "I didn't miss you that time did I bitch?"

Paul wiped the blood off of his forehead and started growling at me. Maybe I should have thought this through a little bit better. Like waiting until we were outside of the barn so I could get away from him. Rethinking what I had just done; that would have been the better choice.

Bruce and Cadence came into the barn "Look honey, the kids are awake and all ready at it this morning."

Cadence asked Bruce if he would go into the house and get us some clothes. She was pushing Paul out of the barn "Dammit Paul, go somewhere and cool off. You know you can't phase so go."

He finally listened to Cadence but he was still pissed "This isn't over with Princess."

I flipped him off as he was walking out of the barn. Even though his back was turned and he didn't see me; it still made me feel better "I'm sure it's not dick weed." It wasn't exactly a good nickname for him but it's was all I could think of because my head really hurts. The more I yelled at Paul; the harder it pounds.

I did my walk of shame past the cows, chickens and pigs with pieces of hay in my hair into the house "Cadence why did you let this happen between me and Paul?"

She poured a glass of cherry mash for me "Drink that Bella. If you can keep down the hair of the dog that bit you, you'll feel better." I don't think there is anything that is going to make me feel better right now. I went to sit down at the table and groaned from the pain my body was feeling.

I took a sip and felt nausea from just the smell of it "Bella you have to guzzle it down. I didn't exactly let things happen between you and Paul. Paul was a little bit drunk and Bruce got tired of pulling him off of you on the way home. So he finally pulled over and made Paul sit in the front seat with him. Then everything was fine until we got home and you two started drinking again. It takes a lot of booze for Paul to get drunk. But after you two finished off another case of cherry mashes; things got a little out of hand." I guzzled what was in the glass and wasn't sure that I wanted to know.

Cadence poured me a cup of coffee and gave me a plate with a couple of pieces of toast on it "You two were trying to fuck each other in the front yard with your clothes on. Bruce turned the hose on you guys three times. I think you were trying to do flash dance because you were screaming at the top of your lungs; I'm a maniac, maniac on the floor and then you fell down on the ground. You flashed us all your boobs and told Paul to bring his big fucking tongue over to mama. We went to bed because we thought you guys had finally passed out in the lawn chairs. About two in the morning we heard an awful noises coming from around the barn and Bruce got up because he thought that a cow had went into labor. When he came back in he told me you were having a milking contest and Paul had won first prize; it was a beer bottle that you had shoved in Paul's ass. An hour later something was stirring up the livestock so Bruce got up again. He didn't elaborate too much but told me that I didn't want to know what you guys were doing to the sheep."

Cadence started laughing and covered her face "Sorry, I need a minute." She cleared her throat "At day break when the rooster started crowing so did you. But you weren't doing a cock-a-doodle-doo. You were running around the yard naked behind the rooster yelling; any-cock-will-do. Paul was running after you naked yelling; my-cock-will-do- too. Then you guys….."

I put my hands over my ear "I don't want to hear anymore. Please don't tell me anymore." I went to my room and lay down on the bed still wrapped up in my horse blanket.

I hadn't come out of my room all day. Paul knocked on my door wanting to talk to me. I whispered in my pillow but I know that he could hear me "Go away."

He came in anyways and sat down on the bed "Bella roll over here and look at me." I shook my head no. I didn't want him to see me crying or make me feel even worse about myself right now, if that is even possible.

Paul came over to the other side of the bed "Look shit got out of hand last night between you and me with the help of a lot of booze. It's just as much my fault as it is yours. But you need to know that you're a virgin still. Well that part of you is anyways. We did some really really freaky shit but, I…I…just know that I didn't go there at least from what I can remember anyways."

I wasn't getting how we could do all that stuff and I was begging him…. I sat up in bed "That's why my ass hurts so badly. You popped my butt cherry."

Paul was looking at the floor, the walls and the ceiling. Anywhere but in my direction and was shaking his head yes "But technically you did me first with the beer bottle so I would think were even. This shit with us can't ever happen again. We never admit to anyone that we so much as touched each other. Now we've talked about it and we never talk about it again, nothing happened." It wasn't like it was my brightest shining moment in my life. Maybe if I act like Paul and pretend it didn't happen, I'll start believing it too. It seems to be working well for him.

I made my stinky butt get up and go take a shower. I scrubbed the Paul off of me. I had to wash my hair a few times to get the hay out of it. When I got out I had to clean the tub. I was a really a dirty girl apparently in more ways than one.

I brushed my teeth and my tongue so many times that my gums hurt. God only knows where my mouth has been and what it's been on.

Cadence was gone to the store and Bruce along with Paul was cooking something in the kitchen when I walked in there. Paul made me a plate "Here Bella you need to eat." It was something smothered in gravy, but I wasn't sure what it was. There was also a side of mashed potatoes with gravy on it too.

I looked at Paul with untrusting eyes because maybe I was being overly cautious but I didn't trust him being nice to me, any kindness is bad coming from him. I smelled it "Did you poison this?"

He looked confused "Why would you think I would poison you?"

I wasn't going to eat it because well I don't trust him and still wasn't sure what the hell it was. Bruce came over "May I and I will show you it's not poisoned?" I shook my head yes and he stuck his fork into some and popped it in his mouth "Yum, that's the best country eaten you can have girl."

If Bruce ate it I guess it couldn't be that bad. I asked what it was and why they weren't eating any of it. Paul smiled so sweetly and that kind of scared me "It's a country delicacy and we've already ate. We waited around for your ass to crawl out of bed before the night was over. But I was hungry so I said fuck waiting on her to get up. If she eats fine if she doesn't who gives a shit." Now he's acting like the asshole Paul that I know and hate so much.

It was good and I asked if there was any more left. Bruce told me I could have all I wanted as he fixed me another plate "You know Bella I'm surprised that you like it so much. I guess me and you are the only ones that like lamb fries. Cadence thinks it's disgusting that I eat them and she won't even kiss me until I go brush my teeth."

That wasn't a dish I had ever heard of I asked him what it was. Paul held up his hand for Bruce to stop "Oh please let me tell her. Lamb fries are sheep balls. Now that's the second time you've had sheep balls in your mouth. I bet you'll never throw another horseshoe at me will you Princess?"

I was gagging while I was running to the bathroom. I wanted to hurl but couldn't get anything to come up. I brushed my teeth again and thought about what Paul said; _the second__time you've had sheep balls in your mouth_. Then I thought about what Cadence said; _Bruce said I didn't want to know what you guys were doing with the sheep_ "Oh my god I sucked on sheep balls last night."

Bruce and Paul were so loud with their laughter that I could have heard them outside "Ding ding ding Princess, are the bells a ringing now?"

I went flying to the kitchen and picked up a knife from the kitchen table "How funny is it going to be when I cut your balls off huh?"

They both stopped laughing. Bruce pushed his chair away from the table "Oh shit. It was all Paul's idea, sorry Paul you're on your own man."

I noticed Paul's little smirk was gone from his face "Bella put the knife down." I just flashed him the crazy smile that he has driven me to having.

He was trying to give me that stare down look of his but it wasn't going to work this time "Bella, I'm not playing around anymore. Put the knife down or I will fuck you up."

I was screaming at him "Really what are you going to do to me; tie me up and gag me, throw me in shit, do god only knows what with farm animals or butt fuck me because you've already done all of that."

Bruce had his mouth open watching what was happening between us "Wow you guys are some really kinky mother fuckers."

Cadence walked in and sat the groceries on the counter like nothing was going on "I really wish you two would dirty fuck and get it over with." Then she laughed and smacked her forehead "Silly me you've already done that. Bruce, why don't you take Paul somewhere for a while and let them both have some time to cool off."

Cadence took the knife out my hands "Bella I don't know how to tell you this and explain it to you so that you will understand it. When I first met you I wasn't sure that Paul was right and you were the one. I've only spent a couple of days with you and I see that you are. In just this short period of time you've grown a little stronger every day. You need to channel that anger or hate you have for Paul and figure out how to use it. When you do; you're going to have strengths that you won't believe. You're going to be leaving tomorrow so try to remember what I've told you." I was just given another speech about nothing that means anything to me but remembering the hate that I have for him; that's not going to be a problem.

I hated leaving here even though I hated myself for what I've done with Paul while I've been here. I'm going to miss Cadence and Bruce a lot. As fucked up as it is. This is the most normal thing I've done since I've been on the run with him.

Cadence gave me a bag of clothes and two jars of cherry mashes; she said just in case I needed liquid courage on the way. She handed me a tiny gift bag, it was a 5x7 photo of Bruce, Cadence and Steve at the county fair. Steve had won first place for something "Bruce thought it was funny and wanted to give that to you."

I hugged her and told her thanks for everything. She said she would see us in about a week and told Paul to go easy on me. He just rolled his eyes and never said anything.

We had driven without saying a word to each other for miles. Paul got some CDs out of the sack that he bought when he went with Bruce to town last night. I wonder who he is going to be today? He put in Georgia Satellite, Keep Your Hands to Yourself and I knew what he was doing. He wanted to upset me and get a reaction from me. Paul was singing along "I got a little change in my pocket going jingle lingle ling. Want to call you on the telephone baby I give you a ring but each time we talk I get the same old thing always no huggin no kissin until I get a wedding ring. My honey my baby don't put my love upon no shelf she said don't give no lines and keep your hands to yourself. Cruel baby baby baby why you want to treat me this way you know I'm still your lover boy I still feel the same way that's when she told me a story 'bout free milk and a cow and…." I ripped that damn CD out of the portable player and threw it out the window. I wasn't going to listen about milking that damn cow, Steve the bull or Paul for that matter. I sure in hell wasn't going to take any of his shit today. I crossed my arms and nod my head at him.

It didn't seem to upset him though and he put in another one. Only this time it was Super Freak by Rick James. I listened to him until I couldn't take it anymore "That girl is pretty wild now. The girl's a super freak. The kind of girl you don't take home to mother. That girl is pretty kinky.  
The girl's a super freak. I really love to taste her….." I picked up the CD player this time and threw it out the window.

He started laughing "Now why do you gotta be that way Princess? I bought that CD just for you."

We had been driving for hours when Paul finally decided to acknowledge my presences in the car "We're going to head to the mountains for a week. That way there won't be a lot of people around. I will also be able to keep a better watch out for anybody coming. I'm going to teach you how to fight and defend yourself. The next town we come to were going to stop and stock up."

He handed me some money "Buy whatever you're going to need. But try not to make a lot of eye contact. You get groceries and I'm going to go get the other stuff."

When I went to get out of the car Paul grabbed a hold of my arm "Bella, I don't need to tell you what will happen if you try to run from me do I?"

I jerked my arm away from him "No you don't. Blah, blah, blah you'll hunt me down and be an ass when you find me. I think we've covered that already."

Paul smirked "Good as long as you understand the consequences and what I expect from you."

I watched the asshole drive off to go where ever in the hell he was going to. I was muttering under my breath to myself some words that seem to fit him so well. Before I ever made it across the parking lot a black SUV pulled up and three men came charging at me.

I was thrown in the back seat with an older man dressed in a very expensive looking suit "You have something that belongs to me and I want it back."

**…..**

** .**

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me. Okay my lovelys I have been invited to submit one of my wolf stories to play with some of my wolf girl friends!**

** Which one do I submit :**

**Little Red Riding Hood and One Bad Wolf ...or... The Forest Floor Holds Many Secrets **

**I am going to let you guys decide!**

**.**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house. **

**.**

**Bella was wearing a…..little red cape. **

**.**

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**

**.**

**Paul was using an axe to chop…..wood.**

**.**

**Bella was carrying a little….basket.**

**.**

**Bella thinks grandma has…..big eyes.**

**.**

**Bella thinks Paul has…big ears.**

**.**

**Bella thinks Paul has a… very long tongue.**

**.**

**One Bad Wolf ate…..Little Red Riding Hood.**

**.**

**.**

**Who is chasing whom?**

**.**

**The bad guys is chasing….Paul and Bella.**

**.**

**Police is chasing…..Paul and Bella.**

**.**

**Jacob is chasing…..Paul and Bella**

**.**

**Sam and the pack is chasing….Jacob, Paul and Bella. **

**.**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…..sheep.**

**.**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…cock-a-doddle-do.**

**.**

**Will Paul now be chasing….Bella?**

**.**

**(A WOLF WHISTLE) To everyone that reviewed and marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank you for the awesome reviews by the way! petersgirl loves ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Little Red Riding Hood and One Bad Wolf**

**Chapter 9**

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and hot kinky wolf loven. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

**BELLAS POV**

I was taken to a damp dim old warehouse. They tied me down to a chair then the old guy came in and was pissed off about something "You need to clean up the mess that you've created because if I have to get involved, I won't need your assistance anymore." After the old guy had his talk, two others held that guy down that we stole the car from and they were punching him in the face.

The old guy came over and brought a chair with him. Then he put it down beside me "Now where is it at?" I told him that I didn't have it. The old guy nodded his head and one of them came over. He stood in front of me and grabbed me by my hair.

The old guy smiled slightly "I don't want to have to get John to be physical with you Miss Swan. So why don't you tell me where it is and you can go off on your merry way? You see that is something that is very important to me. I will do anything that I need to do to get it back. Having your picture broadcasted all over the news was most helpful in finding out all about you. It said you were a kidnap victim. But from what we have seen; it seems you're a just another teenage runaway with your little boyfriend."

I didn't really like the sound of this so far "I don't have it and we spent some of the money too. So we don't have all of that either."

The old guy got up from his chair and was pacing slowly in front of me "You think I give a shit about the money. I want that fucking jump drive. If you don't have it, get on the phone and call your little boyfriend because he needs to bring it to me if he wants to see you alive again."

I spoke the truth but he didn't like it "He's not my boyfriend; he's my kidnaper. Believe me there is no love between us." The old guy nodded again and the one he called John back handed me across the mouth. I could taste the blood on my lips and could feel it running from the corner of my mouth.

The old guy brought his chair over very close in front of me "We need to try this again. Get on the phone and call your boyfriend. We will exchange the jump drive for you. If he doesn't come through with it; I will put a bullet in your head. Then I will have him tracked down and kill him too. There is no place on this earth that my organization can't get to you from."

John untied one of my hands and gave me a cell phone. They told me to put it on speaker so they could hear what I was saying and make the call, so I did. When Paul answered the old guy took the phone "You have something that I want and I have someone that you want back. You have two hours to bring it to me or you will never see her again."

Paul started laughing "After two hours with her, you will be begging me to take her off your hands." Then the line went dead. That asshole hung up.

I was stammering "Well…I….he…must have lost signal on his cell phone."

The old guy was getting irritated already and I wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be patient with me "You better hope that is the case because I'm not going to play much more with you or him. You better tell him the importance of getting my property back to me. My next step, although I'm not excited about the idea of killing a cop, is to make a visit to Forks Washington. That is where your father lives, right?" The old guy nodded again and I felt John palm come across my cheek.

John redialed Paul and held it up to my face for me to talk. When Paul answered the phone "Paul they are going to kill me if you don't bring them the jump drive to exchange it for my life. I have you on speaker phone. They're not playing around anymore and if you hang up on them again they said they are going to shoot me for you being an asshole. They also know where Charlie lives and they're going to kill him too." The part of him being an asshole I threw in there for effect. But he needed to understand what's going on. Even though they could kill me at any time, I am sure that he would still be calling me a drama queen. This has gone from it only involving Paul and me to killing Charlie too. I just wanted Paul to give it back to them so we could cross them off the list of people that is out for us.

The old guy took the cell phone from John "You two have caused some major problems for me and my organization. If you're not at Breckenridge in two hours with my jump drive; I'm going to kill the girl. Follow the road until you reach the old abandon saw mill. If you don't come alone the girl is dead. Now do you have any questions?"

The other end of the phone was silent for a moment "Yes I have one question. Bella how much do you love my tongue and how much bigger it is than Genes? You need to tell me or I'm not coming to get you." My mouth dropped open. I can't believe that Paul is doing this to me right now with my sitting in front of these people and them just itching to kill me.

The old guy's eyes narrowed "If that will bring the little prick with my jump drive then answer him."

Paul let out sigh "Hold on Princess, I have another call coming in on the other line." His on hold music was playing; _T__he kind of girl you don't take home to mother. That girl is pretty kinky. The girl's a super freak._ He was doing this just to aggravate me. If I get out of here I am so going to kick his ass.

The music stopped playing "Okay I'm back; it was a damn pushy salesman. I really hate it when they waste my minutes trying to sell me shit. I'm waiting for an answer Princess."

I can't believe that I have to do this but I know if I don't that crazy bastard really might not come for me "You have a super freaky long tongue much better than Genes could ever be." I spit it out as fast as I could. I don't even remember what Gene looks like and don't really care at this point, if it gets me out of this mess.

Paul was quite for a minute "And."

I shook my head. I was thinking to myself was this worth it going back to Paul or should I just stay with the bad guys. They aren't very nice but neither is Paul. They are just pissed that we took their shit. After having that argument with myself for a minute "I love your tongue and I can't live without it you stud you. Now will you do it?"

Paul laughed "I'll be there in two hours." Then he hung up.

The old guy got up and was leaving. I let out a sigh of relief because it meant it was close to exchange time. "John when you get the call that the drive was delivered; kill her. I have to go get ready for the party. I will meet you there when you're done."

John had a towel in his hand "I'm sorry that we have to do this, I really am. But you have seen our faces and we can't let you live now. You two have been leading us on chase and you pissed him off. He isn't a man that gets pissed and lets it go. As soon as your boyfriend has done his part he will be killed too. I will make it as painless and quick for you as possible." I could think of another man that is the same way. Pissing Paul off was like pissing on a skunk and not expecting for him to make you smell like shit after. But I guess it doesn't matter now because they are going to kill us both.

"Please you don't have to do this. I won't tell anybody." He gagged me with a towel and tied it so tight around my face that it almost hurt. I tried to scream but it was so muffled by the towel that no one would hear me anyways.

I have been kidnapped, tied up and then gagged by two different people now. I always thought it would be the vampires that would be my ending but I think now that it's Paul. I thought about everything that we have done on this little adventure and lived through so far. If I told this story to anyone they wouldn't believe me. I'm not sure that I would believe it myself if I wasn't living through it.

Setting in the chair waiting for John to come back and put an end to this. If Paul does come through I'm dead and if he doesn't our outcome is still going to be the same. I heard a song come blaring through the public announcement system in the warehouse; _In touch with the ground. I'm on the hunt I'm after you._  
_A scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found. And I'm hungry like the wolf. Strut on a line, its discord and rhyme I howl and I whine, I'm after you. Mouth is alive, all running inside. And I'm hungry like the wolf. Hungry like the wolf. Hungry like the wolf. Hungry like the wolf. _I bet this crazy bastard has a song for every occasion. But if he is here for me then I will listen to whatever damn music he wants to play.

John pulled his gun out of his holster and told the other two guys they needed to go find whoever was here. Of course I knew who it was, Paul.

I could feel someone's warm breath on the back of my neck that was standing behind my chair. With a soft whisper in my ear "Did you miss me Princess?" This would be the only time that the answer to this question would be yes I did miss him.

When Paul walked around to the front of the chair and saw my face "Who hit you?" He pulled the ropes loose from my hands and feet.

After I had the gag out of my mouth and could speak again "The guy with the ponytail, his name is John."

I was running for the door to get out of this place. But Paul was going in the opposite direction "Wait for me outside."

This was an insane move but then again everything he does is insane. I just wanted to get away but Paul didn't seem to care "Where are you going? We need to get out of here."

He was taking three steps at a time to get to the second floor of the warehouse "I'm gonna hit him back. John will know what it feels like to get hit by someone stronger than he is."

Finding this very sweet and endearing but really stupid right now "Please don't do this, it doesn't matter. We need to get out of here."

Paul smiled down at me from the second floor "Oh but it does. Go on wait for me outside." I did as I was told because he is crazier than all of the bad guys put together.

Running in the dark away from the warehouse until I was completely out of breath, I stopped and leaned against a tree. I could still hear the music coming from there and someone was standing behind me. I didn't know who it was but I was scared "You need to be careful little girl and pay attention to what or who is around you. There are worst things out here than a big bad wolf you know."

Never being more grateful that the asshole was the one behind me, I putting him in a bear hug "They know where Charlie lives and they will kill him if we don't go back. Please let me go and I promise that I will be there for the midnight thingy you need me for." My emotions of everything that I had gone through today to the thought of putting Charlie endanger again because of me; had me so messed up right now.

Paul didn't hug me back "Bella you know I can't do that. If I let you go, they will have me locked up for kidnapping you. We can't go back either. The pack would know were around and we would never make it out of Forks. I've been near by the whole time and have been listening to what's going on. I was waiting for them to leave to come and get you. But I can have Grandma and Cadence watch over Charlie and protect him. I really don't think they will go after him but that way we'll know that he's okay. I've got a plan to put an end to this shit too."

We went back to the parking lot and Paul had a set of keys in his hand "Compliments of John. He's really sorry for what he did to you. He would have told you himself but; he can't talk right now. I stashed the station wagon in town and will use his ride for now."

Pushing the car beeper, lights came on to a shiny red Ford Mustang convertible. Paul was like a little kid "Come to daddy."

Paul had learned a lot about these people hanging around outside and listening to their conversations. The old guy, Frank Marks, is attending a political fund raiser this evening for Devin Clifford which Paul plans on crashing. There is a place around here that is an empty house that they keep clients in when they are in town which Paul plans on breaking into. They have been pin pointing our location by using the jump drive that has some device in it which Paul flirted with a girl at Kinkos to get her to make a copy for him and then destroyed the original. He also overheard them talking and the long set of numbers beside the names are off shore bank account numbers which Paul plans on using against them.

To say that I'm not excited about trying to blend in with the same people that want to kill us is an understatement. But I'm doing it to keep Charlie safe so I would do whatever is necessary. Pauls plan is to go to the party and find out everything that we can about them without them knowing were there.

We went to an expensive clothing store to get what we needed. The sales lady looked us up and down. She decided that we of course didn't belong here and didn't have the money it took to buy anything "Perhaps I could give you the directions to less expensive place to shop."

Paul whipped a wad of hundreds out of his pocket "Look here sweet cheeks if you don't change your fucking I'm better than you attitude I'll have you fired so why don't you take her and get her something to wear."

She smiled a fake smile at him "Of course Sir, my apologies to you. Please follow me Miss."

As she was walking away from Paul he slapped her on the ass "Why don't you make yourself useful honey and bring me a beer. Your commission on this sale depends on how happy you make your customers." The look on her face was priceless. He was making her tight little bun in her hair come undone in a way that only Paul can do. I was laughing to myself because it's not just me that thinks he's an asshole. But if he is picking on her, he is leaving me alone.

She came back with his beer that had a label on it I had never heard of. Expensive brand not doubt. He thanked her and as she was showing me where to go "Oh and by the way if you make one rude comment to her or don't take good care of her I'll buy the store just so I can make your life hell. Make sure you treat her like a princess." Then he winked at me. The lady must have believed him because butter could have melted in her mouth when she talked to me.

She was asking me what event we were attending. I told her and she took me to the formal evening wear. There wasn't a dress under two thousand dollars in this store. The one she liked the best on me was the one I hated. It was a long floor length red velvet dress that was slit up the front to the top of my thigh. It was strapless and I was holding it up around me "Um…I don't think I can wear this because I don't have enough in the boob department to hold the dress up." She went and got a red strapless bra that gave me almost two cup sizes more in that area. It made me look like I had huge breast but I couldn't believe that women pay so much money for it.

We moved on to the shoes. There wasn't anything that I thought I could walk in. But I picked out a pair of red pumps that had the same diamond pattern down the back of them that the dress did down the front of it. I liked that they had straps around the ankles; maybe I could at least keep them on.

She wanted to get Pauls approval so she could get us out of her store as soon as possible. I know the feeling of wanting to get away from him. When she asked him what he thought he didn't respond. So she asked him again "She looks okay. You did the best with what you had to work with but she needs something done with her hair." Of course he couldn't resist getting a dig in at me. But he didn't mean to style my hair; he wanted the color changed so they wouldn't recognize me. So the lady showed me wigs. She said a lot of women want an appearance change without it being permanent.

After being plucked, polished until I shined and when the makeup specialist was done with me I looked like Jessica off Roger Rabbit. Paul has a thing for redheads to that's what I'm going to be for the night.

The lady had Paul done in about ten minutes. Fake mustache, dark sunglasses and a tux, he asked what I thought "You look like a seventy's porn star." He took that as compliment even though that's not how I meant it.

We used John's two tickets to get into the event. There were so many people here, it shouldn't be hard to blend in with the crowd and keep a low profile. This is a fancy and high social event that I've only read about or seen in magazines.

Paul was going to get close enough to the old guy to spike his drink with a couple of pills he has. He said it would make him all loopy like he was drunk. Then we would get him off to himself and kidnap him because after about thirty minutes he will pass out. We would give them the old guy and the jump drive back in exchange for them going the hell away. But thinking about what he had said "Paul have you been using those pills on me? You've been drugging me haven't you?"

With a shitty grin on his face "No." I'm going to let it go for now because I didn't want to be arguing with him in here and bring attention to ourselves. But I'm stealing those pills from him later and I will be teaching the dick a lesson.

When Frank was socializing at the bar it was time for Paul to slip the drugs into his drink. But the asshole got distracted by a redhead that barely had her nipples covered in the dress that she was wearing and didn't see that Frank picked up the wrong drink that was setting on the bar.

Paul picked up the drink that had the four pills in it. I was trying to get across the room to get to him before he drank it but I tripped and fell face first into some ladies bosom. I tried to apologize after she pushed me off of her but I don't think she was amused or forgiving.

By the time I got to Paul it was too late. He had downed the drink "You idiot you drank the one with the pills in it."

He looked me up and down "Well hi there Darlin you look good enough to eat." He took my hand and kissed the back of it "I'm Johnny Holmes and I have a PhD in love, what's your name?"

I jerked my hand out of his "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He whispered in my ear "There isn't anything wrong with me wanna feel?" He is a wolf those pills shouldn't have that effect on him right? But if they do I need to get him out of here before thirty minutes is up because he will be passed out and I'm thinking that will bring all kind of attention to us.

Frank was standing behind us with Devin and they were arguing "Devin I expect that large contribution to be made by tomorrow or I will make sure that your little dirty secret will be leaked publicly by the end of the day." Devin told him that it was a conversation that needed to be continued in private.

I turned around to tell Paul that we needed to follow them and he was downing a bottle of whiskey "Hey Red, am I gonna get laid tonight? Because if I am gonna have to fuck myself I need another drink. I like to get all friendly with me before I lose the courage to ask my hand out on a date." I wanted to say that was the pill but he is acting in a Paul kind of way.

I took the bottle away from Paul "I'll tell you what if you go sit down for about five minutes and behave yourself I'll give you whatever you want." Of course I was lying but he wouldn't remember anyways. He loved that idea and if I can find out what they are talking about without managing to get myself or dumb ass killed, I think our mission was successful.

Paul sat down at the table and I told him to stay put. I would only be about five minutes. I followed the stairway to where I had seen them go. I heard some voices getting loud and I was trying to hear them without getting caught "I will not be blackmailed by you or your organization." Frank told Devin after he exposed his secret. Devin's political career would be over with.

Someone walked up behind me and I turned around, it was John. His face was black and blue along with a black eye. My heart was beating so fast. I needed the asshole right now but he's blitzed out of his mind. I pretended to be drunk "I got turned around and I've been looking for the powder room. Could you point me in the right direction?"

John looked at me for a long time "Of course, it's down the hall all the way to the end. Have we met before because you look familiar to me?"

I smiled at him and played stupid "I don't think so because I would have remembered someone as handsome as you are."

I couldn't get away from him fast enough but I thought I was caught when he came walking after me "Hey can I have a dance later?" I told him sure and went to get Paul so we could get the hell out of here.

The table that I left him at had empty whiskey bottles on it but no Paul in site. I was looking everywhere for him. He was working the room. Introducing himself as a doctor, lawyer, and senator. When I got to him; he was rubbing up on some blond girl. He was telling her he was gynecologist. Offering her a free consultation visit on the table she was sitting at.

Needing to make a quick escape, I was leading him towards the door when the song changed "Oh Red this is the Tango." He took a rose off a table and stuck the steam in my mouth. I was trying to spit it out but the thorns from the rose had pierced my tongue and lips.

Paul carried me to the dance floor. Started spinning me around and with the shoes I had on, not such a good idea. When he let go of me I went flying across the dance floor. I landed on the floor with my dress scrunched up around my stomach with my legs spread apart. My head was inches from the drum set. Everyone was defiantly getting a twat shot with the panties I'm wearing. The band leader came over to me "I'm okay really."

You would think Paul would have stopped there but fuck no. He came over slapped my legs back together and started dancing with me again. I was getting dizzy from all the spinning around that we were doing. I got down on my hands and knees. I was trying to crawl off the dance floor through the crowd to get away from him "Paul abort mission, fuck we need to abort the mission now." I was hoping that would sink into his fucked up mind, but it didn't.

He grabbed me by the ankles and now everyone was getting an ass shot too because my dress was over my head. From being upside down I was trying to use my hands to walk with but I couldn't see anything or where I was going. Paul wrapped my legs around his neck and my wig fell off. So much for us blending in with the crowd. Who wouldn't notice a girl and guy on the dance floor with his face buried into her crotch?

**SAMS POV**

After meeting with the Elders after Quill returned it was decided that we had to handle the situation with Paul ourselves. Jacob hasn't had any contact with us since I saw that he found a dead body that had Paul's scents all of over it.

Everyone fears not only what Paul will end up doing to Bella but exposure of our secret too. Then there is Jacob that we still have to deal with. Fearing what Jacob will do to Paul if he actually finds them first.

The Elders decided that I would take Embry and Jared with me to get Paul. I needed to bring him back here to stand trial on what he has done. I'm the only one that Paul can't overpower in human or wolf form.

I hated having to leave my home and Emily but it has to be done. It was sad for everyone that one of our own is capable of doing such things. Paul has always been different from the rest of the pack and hated Bella. I don't know how many arguments and fights Paul started with Jacob over her.

We've always thought it was because she had so much kindness for the leeches and was in love with one of them but now I'm not so sure that is really what it was at all. I've tried to remember any thoughts that Paul's ever had about Bella. But there was nothing that stood out as warning that this would have happened.

Jacob had taken it the hardest when Bella and Paul went missing. He blamed himself over and over. Thinking if he would have been there, this wouldn't have happened. I've blamed myself too. I'm the one that should've seen this shit coming but I didn't.

We started back at the hotel and tried to follow Jacobs scent. The trail left by Jacob was so minimal that we kept retracing our footsteps.

We came to a point that Jacobs scent went in two different directions and Paul with Bella went in another. Each of us took a direction and I told them to stay in wolf form unless it was absolutely necessary to back, we needed to be in communication at all times.

When Jacobs scent ended it was at a cottage that had bullet holes everywhere. Paul and Bellas scent was here too. Along with other humans that I didn't recognize that were here too. I heard a human coming or was it? Their smell was off but when I saw them they appeared to be an old woman.

I went to the woods behind the cottage and phased. I slipped on my shorts because she was cleaning up the mess in the cottage and I wanted to talk to her "Excuse me Ma'am I wanted to know if you saw the gentlemen and lady that stayed in this cottage?"

She was very pleasant but there is still something about her that doesn't seem right to me "Yes my grandson Paul and his girlfriend was here visiting me. Do you know them?" Did she just say his girlfriend?

Walking closer to Paul's grandma not wanting to seem like a threat or to scare her "The girl that was with him, do you know her name? Not that I'm trying to be nosey but there are shell casing all over the ground; who did all this damage to the cottage and car?"

She kept shoving things in trash bags "Bella is her name. She is my new granddaughter or will be soon I should say. There was a break in and the police don't have any leads as to who did it. I really don't understand young people these days. They will steal anything that's not nailed down it seems like." I wasn't buying the break in story that she just gave and couldn't help but to think she was crazy if she thought that Bella was Paul's girlfriend. I thanked her for her help and went on my way. This seems to be getting more screwed up the more things we find out.

When I phased back I heard Embry calling for me in my head. I told him what I had just found out. He couldn't believe it either but he didn't want to tell me what he had found _"Embry I don't have time for this shit, spit it out boy."_

I saw through his eyes a white farm house and large barn _"I found…I found Paul and Bella's scent with Paul's semen all over the place. I'm positive that he was with Bella. Jacob scent is still pretty fresh, he's been here and he knows. I've looked around but there's nobody home." _

The emotions that I was feeling made me stop running thinking of Paul and Jacob. The sadness of losing my brother Paul was more than I wanted to think about; because if he forced himself on Bella, god have mercy on his soul when Jacob finds him. Then I'm going to lose Jacob too. Even if he is following his heart and doing the right thing, he still will be punished for his actions too. I still don't understand how Jacob is getting around the pack and his broken communication with us _"Embry I will meet you back at the point where we separated. We've got to find Paul and Bella before Jacob does."_

After meeting back up with Embry we took off following Jared. But before we could catch up with him he flashed pictures through our minds of an old warehouse and a chair with ropes lying on the floor beside it _"Paul had Bella tied to the chair and her blood is on a rag I found with Paul's scent on it. I smelled some others too, but I don't know who they are. I picked up their trail and Jacobs outside."_

At least Bella is still alive _"Don't you lose them Jared, were coming."_

…**..**

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me. **

**.  
**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house. **

**.  
**

**Bella was wearing a…..little red cape.**

**.  
**

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**

**.  
**

**Paul was using an axe to chop…..wood.**

**.  
**

**Bella was carrying a little….basket.**

**.  
**

**Bella thinks grandma has…..big eyes.**

**.  
**

**Bella thinks Paul has…big ears.**

**.  
**

**Bella thinks Paul has a… very long tongue.**

**.  
**

**One Bad Wolf ate…..Little Red Riding Hood.**

**.  
**

**Who is chasing whom?**

**.  
**

**The bad guys is chasing….Paul and Bella.**

**.  
**

**Police is chasing…..Paul and Bella.**

**.  
**

**Jacob is chasing…..Paul and Bella**

**.  
**

**Sam and the pack is chasing….Jacob, Paul and Bella. **

**.  
**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…..sheep.**

**.  
**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…cock-a-doddle-do.**

**.  
**

**Will Paul now be chasing….Bella?**

**.  
**

**Paul is chasing Bella…all over the dance floor.**

**.  
**

**(A WOLF WHISTLE) To everyone that reviewed and marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank you for the awesome reviews by the way! petersgirl loves ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Little Red Riding Hood and One Bad Wolf**

**Chapter 10**

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and hot kinky wolf loven. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

* * *

**hopedieslast89 xoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
**

* * *

**BELLAS POV**

Trying to get away from Paul and get my dress pulled down should have been an easy task but it wasn't. When I was finally on my feet again I wanted off the damn dance floor and to get the dumb ass out the door before anything else could happen. I grabbed my wig off of the floor and put it back on my head the best I could without having a mirror to make sure it was on properly. I was brushing hair out of my face so I could see where I was going.

Paul got down on his knees lifted up my dress and stuck his head under it "What in the hell are you doing? We need to get out of here."

I felt Paul ripping something off my inner thigh "I found it. I lost my moustache." When he came out from under my dress his moustache was on upside down on his lip. I ripped it off and stuck it on right this time. It wasn't like it was really going to matter one way or the other at this point.

I saw the bad guys coming down the stairs and I already know who they are coming for. I was following Paul through the massive crowd of people. He told me to do what he did. I can't believe that I was even thinking of playing follow the dumb ass but I wanted to make it out of here alive.

Running at the bar Paul slide across the bar top on his butt and landed on the other side of the crowd on his feet. I really thought this was a bad idea but he was yelling for me to come on and he would catch me.

Lifting my dress up around my waist didn't even faze me because everyone has seen it all already. With my shoes in my hand I was running to jump up on the bar. When my butt hit the bar I started to slide just like Paul had and I was thrilled that I didn't fall down.

At the other end of the bar was Paul drinking a drink that the bartender just handed him and the asshole didn't catch me. I went sliding past him and hit a stack of Champaign glasses. The sound of shattering glass rang out and of course everyone noticed.

I fell off behind the bar on to the floor. Paul peeked over the bar "What the hell Red? What are you doing down there on the floor?"

Reminding myself repeatedly that Paul isn't himself right now. I could always kill him later when we get out of here "Do you think you can give me a hand?" The bartender was standing there with his mouth open looking down at me.

Paul sat his drink down on the bar and started clapping his hands "Bravo Red I've only seen someone slide like that across the bar in the movies and land on the floor. I think it was on The Three Stooges too. You know that is one of my favorite things to watch on Saturday morning."

Grabbing Paul by his tie and pulling him close to my face "Help me over the bar before I kill you myself."

When I let go of Paul, he downs his drink then slammed his glass down on the bar "If you needed my help Bella all you had to do was ask. There is no need to get all hateful about it." He lifted me over and it was time to get the hell out of here.

Leading the idiot towards the door I thought we were going to be making a clean get away but I was wrong. John was waiting outside the door for us "So we meet again. This time I will make sure that I do the job right."

I smirked at John "Really I guess you don't remember the ass whipping he already gave you do you?"

John started laughing "Well he doesn't seem to be able to stay awake long enough this time to do anybody any harm."

I turned around and Paul was sitting on the ground asleep leaning up against the building. I went over and was smacking him across the face "Paul wake up dammit. When he wakes up John you're in so much trouble."

John took his gun out of his tuxedo jacket and pointed it at me "I'm afraid your time is up."

Standing there waiting for my fate to come another man walked up behind John and struck him in the back of the head with the barrel end of his gun "You need to get out of here now. I'm Agent Grumble with the CIA. Take this and call me tomorrow. You two are now witnesses to their crimes which I am adding the attempt to kill you to their charges. I'm undercover and I have been trying to bring their organization down. You speak to no one but me about this Isabella. There are other police officers involved in their organization, trust no one. I have to stay here and handle this situation. I will bring you both in and keep you safe."

I took the card he handed me and was grateful to get to live for one more day "You know who I am?"

The agent picked up Paul and threw him over his shoulder "Yes I know who you are. Everyone in their organization knows who you are. But they don't know who he is. I have been absolutely amazed that you two have lived this long. I will be your witness that he didn't kidnap you that you have both been on the run from theses guys." I was also amazed that we have made it this far too. Paul is more dangerous than my being thrown in a ring of vampires bleeding. This could be a happy ending for all involved with the Agents testimony. Paul won't get into any trouble and I can go home again to protect Charlie myself. I am willing to do whatever it takes to make this happen.

I opened the door to the Mustang and he sat Paul in the seat "Hide out tonight and contact me tomorrow. I'm doing my best to keep you alive without blowing my own cover. They won't hesitate to kill anyone that gets in their way. Remember trust no one their organization runs deep." For some crazy reason I do trust this guy. If he wanted me dead he would have done it tonight.

Speeding out the parking lot to get away from the bad guys while committing grand theft auto in a stolen car again didn't faze me either. It is all about survival right now and going to prison is the least of my worries.

Feeling a hand on my thigh I look over and Paul was looking at me all goofy "You look really hot as a redhead."

I pushed his hand off of my thigh "Oh should I dare hope that you're sober now. You almost got us killed back there."

Taking off his tie and shirt, he tossed it out as we were going down the road "What I'm hot?" I didn't even say anything because I honestly didn't care as long as he was sitting over there and being quiet. He could be naked for all I care.

Paul started pushing buttons. The top kept going up and down as we were driving down the highway. I smacked his hand "Stop it you're going to get us pulled over."

Paul started laughing "It's not so much fun being the one that's annoyed is it?" It doesn't matter what situation we're in he has to always prove a point to me.

I pulled the car over to the side of the road "Look at me Paul. We have to keep a low profile tonight. Tomorrow I will let you be your normal asshole self to me and I won't even put up a fight about it okay. So don't push anymore buttons."

His eyes were still glazed over and his mustache was half way hanging off of his lip "Does that mean you will wear the little red cape for me with the wig later?"

I rolled my eyes "Sure if you're a good boy all the way there I'll wear the cape for you, just for you if you stop pushing buttons." Like that was really going to happen. He will be passed out for the night soon.

He grabbed the top of my dress and pulled it down with my bra "What the fuck? This is not being a good boy?" I felt like I was talking to and rationalizing with a two year old, well it is Paul after all.

I pulled it back up around my boobs and he pulled it down again "You didn't say that I couldn't pull your dress down. You said I couldn't push anymore buttons. Come on Red for once in your life let your boobs down and be adventurous. You act like such a prude. You don't even see how much you have changed do you? How strong you've become and even fun sometimes. You would have never gotten like this with Jacob. Why do you think I didn't want you around him?"

Now I was pissed "What do you mean you didn't want me around Jacob? Were you being mean to me to keep me away from Jacob?" Before he could answer my question we were interrupted.

Flashing lights pulled up behind the Mustang "Oh shit. Paul for the love of god do not say anything please." I was straightening out my wig and trying to tuck my boobs back in my dress but I had to stop when I saw the officer walking up.

He looked over at Paul with his mustache half hanging off of his lips, no shirt on and his hard on in his pants was so oblivious. Of course Paul could not keep his mouth shut "Evening officer what seems to be the problem here?"

The officer looked at me with my wig a mess, I don't have any shoes on and one boob barley in my dress "Have you been drink this evening Miss?" I would have screamed I'm Isabella Swan kidnap victim but Charlie's life is on the line too.

I shook my head no "No officer I have not been drinking Sir."

The cop was looking back and forth between me and Paul. I think he believes were drunk "What about you Sir have you been drink?"

Paul put his hand on the back my neck "Fuck yes I have been drinking. What are you going to arrest me for drinking and riding around with a hard on? Admit it man Red looks hot in that damn dress cop or not. She should be the one arrested for giving me deadly hard on that can I assault her all night with."

I cover my face with my hands and didn't even want to look up at the cop "Please shut up."

The officer was no longer amused "Step out of the vehicle now."

We did as he asked and the top of dressed rolled down without the stuffed bra in place, I didn't have enough to hold it up. I crossed my arms over my chest hoping that he wouldn't notice. The officer went back to his car and was on his radio "I have them pulled over along the side of the road. I'll meet you back at the warehouse." Agent Grumble told me to trust no one and some officers were involved.

Holy shit he is with the bad guys. If I'm wrong we're going to be charged with running from a police officer but if I'm right, I am saving our lives "Paul he's with the bad guys he is going to take us to them and they are going to kill us. Get us out of here." Paul calmly walked to the Officer and punched him until he fell to the ground.

Well we can add assault and battery of an officer to the long growing list of charges. Paul got on the radio "You want us bitches bring it and I'll whip all of your asses." Only that went across the police scanners and they just issued a state wide bulletin for a redhead and an idiot.

Paul grabbed me and had me straddling his lap. We were flying down the highway. My wig blew off and he wasn't paying attention to the road because he had his face in my breast "Paul can you see where the hell we're going?" About that time yellow and orange barrels were flying everywhere that we hit. So I took that as a no.

Paul slowed the car down and we jumped from the car as the Mustang was going over the side of the bridge. He threw me over his shoulder and we took off running with my boobs flying in the breeze to the house where they kept their clients.

Paul stopped running and was kind of wobbly "I'm not feeling so good." I went and got the bags we stashed earlier. He was leaning on me up the driveway.

Getting him into the nearest bedroom I let him fall on the bed. I am exhausted from tonight but hell I think after a ten minute nap he got his second wind "Oh Red it's time to put it on." He was twirling around the red cape like he was a bull fighter.

I took it from him "Okay just give me a minute."

I went into the kitchen and changed "Oh Paul I'm ready for my big bad wolf baby." I stepped just outside the door where he could see me dressed in the cape then I stepped back inside the kitchen.

When Paul rounded the corner to come into the kitchen I laid his ass out with a cast iron frying pan "Nighty night. I think you just got a lesson bitch next time catch me when I slide across the bar." I flipped off the light switch and went to bed.

Being woke up by hot breath on my neck and loud snoring in my ear. I opened my eyes to Paul snuggled up on me. He opened his eyes "Damn Bella get off of me can't you control yourself around me?"

After everything he put me through there was no way I was going to take any shit from him "Are you serious? You're the one that's been all over me and you drugged yourself because you were distracted by a set of titts on some bimbo."

He rolled his eyes at me "Bella don't be getting all jealous because I noticed a rack on some chick and didn't pay you any attention. You don't have to make up a story. Why the hell does my head hurt so badly?"

He was rubbing his head "Why do I have a bump on my head?"

I shrugged my shoulders "It must have been when you fell down I guess." I was laughing on the inside at that one. I will never tell him what I did to him because he would want to get even with me. So I'll just stick to that whole he fell down story.

But I could have a little fun with him since he doesn't remember anything. I crawled over to him and put my arms around his neck "It's okay Paul you told me that you have been secretly in love with me and I accept your proposal. I would like a spring wedding though."

He couldn't get off the bed fast enough "Um…I don't think I said that. You must have misunderstood me."

Paul was trying to get his pants on but hell I had him on the run and there was no way I was letting him get off that easy. I was trying to look sad and was wiping fake tears away "You took my virginity and told me that you loved me. So you were only using me for a cheap thrill. I am so deeply and madly in love with you Paul."

I couldn't even keep a straight face and started laughing "You should see your face right now."

Paul's eyes narrowed as he glared at me "That shit isn't even funny Bella." Well he may not have found it funny but I found it hilarious.

After recapping the night for Paul, which he didn't believe anything that I told him he had done, he called Agent Grumble. He said there was something he wanted to give us that would put an end to this crazy shit we have gotten ourselves into. At least one thing could be crossed off the list.

Going out to the garage there was a Bentley with the keys in the ignition and we went to meet the Agent.

Grumbly was there when we arrived. He had a disk that we need to deliver it to a news reporter friend of his. He handed Paul the disk then he fell to the ground with a gun shot that came from a distance.

Paul knelt beside him "Shit they shot him, he's dead."

Five police cars were speeding up to us. We were standing over a dead CIA Agent body "Put your hands up and throw down your weapons." We didn't have any weapons to throw down.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me. **

**.  
**

**They are on their way to…grandma's house. **

**.  
**

**Bella was wearing a…..little red cape. **

**.  
**

**They are staying far into the woods in a …little cottage.**

**.  
**

**Paul was using an axe to chop…..wood.**

**.  
**

**Bella was carrying a little….basket.**

**.  
**

**Bella thinks grandma has…..big eyes.**

**.  
**

**Bella thinks Paul has…big ears.**

**.  
**

**Bella thinks Paul has a… very long tongue.**

**.  
**

**One Bad Wolf ate…..Little Red Riding Hood.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Who is chasing whom?**

**.  
**

**The bad guys is chasing….Paul and Bella.**

**.  
**

**Police is chasing…..Paul and Bella.**

**.  
**

**Jacob is chasing…..Paul and Bella**

**.  
**

**Sam and the pack is chasing….Jacob, Paul and Bella..**

**.  
**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…..sheep.**

**.  
**

**Paul and Bella is chasing…cock-a-doddle-do.**

**.  
**

**Will Paul now be chasing….Bella?**

**.  
**

**Paul is chasing Bella…all over the dance floor.**

**.  
**

**Police is chasing…. a redhead and an idiot.**

**.  
**

**(A WOLF WHISTLE) To everyone that reviewed and marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank you for the awesome reviews by the way! petersgirl loves ya!**


End file.
